


Decoffinated

by HunnieDae



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends/Past FWB BaekChen, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Courting Rituals, Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Human!Baekhyun, Human/Vampire Relationship, Hyung Kink, M/M, Marathon Sex, Minor Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Platonic Sex, Puns & Word Play, Rimming, Sexual Tension, Side - Oh Sehun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampire Turning, Vampire!Junmyeon, Vampire!Minseok, human!jongdae, implied group sex, thigh kink, vampire!Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/pseuds/HunnieDae
Summary: With a sprinkle of coffee and a dash of blood, a newfangled coffeeshop!au was born to tickle your tastebuds.Baekhyun was a bloodista at his coffee shop, Decoffinated, that offered the first drink of its kind— Voffee —a blood infused coffee for vampires to sink their fangs into.Minseok felt somewhat ground down and bitter with his long, vampy life until he happened upon Baekhyun’s shop.Coffee wasn’t the only thing that brewed between Baekhyun and Minseok as they slowly started to blend into each other’s lives.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 155
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful readers! This is the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written. I created my own little version of the world and I’m obsessed with everything in it. Please leave all logical thinking here and enjoy this fic <3 
> 
> As always, thank you to my own vampy other half, Lolistar92, who sank their fangs into this just as much as I did. I will be your blood source for life <3 
> 
> This fic has been in the dungeon since February and I’m just so excited to share it with you all! X x x

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Baekhyun felt proud every day he walked into work, every day he stepped through the threshold of his own business. Sure, it had been a risk to set up a company on very little money and with very little knowledge of how everything worked. But, he had been certain his business idea would sky rocket with their current societal norms.

The risk paid off in spades.

Ever since there had been worldwide acceptance of vampires and their need for blood, businesses popped up left, right and centre that catered for both humans and vampires. There was only one small, minute group of protestors — “Antibloodies” — that really wanted to live in the past and keep vamp-human interactions to a minimum, they were losing the fight for segregation. Integration was the aim for the world and it was working well. 

Some businesses even altered their target market. One popular business in particular changed it’s name to ‘SuckBucks’. Their new Unique Selling Point was turning into a nightclub venue where horny humans could go looking to get ravished by vampires. Another fast-food restaurant changed its name to ‘BFC’ with the slogan, _‘It’s Fang-Lickin’ Good’._

Except, there seemed to be no movement in the coffee shop market. No one was mixing their coffee-loving-needs with a vampire’s blood needs and Baekhyun saw it as his chance. 

Thus, four years prior, he coined ‘Decoffinated’ as his very own vamp-human-fusion coffee shop. It had been a hit straight off the bat, probably more so than Baekhyun could handle at the _very young_ age of twenty-three. He was more than happy that his best friend forever — and ever and ever and ever — Jongdae, was there to hold his hand along the way. 

Initially, Baekhyun had worked as a barista straight out of highschool. That part-time job paired with his major in Business gave him the drive and _some_ background knowledge to go full steam ahead with his plan. 

That’s how he became the first bloodista to ever exist. 

It was hard to not end up with _favourite_ customers. Especially handsomely-gorgeous-icy-skinned customers with jet-black hair and enticing eyes. One customer in particular, actually. Someone that they had aptly nicknamed — Frostbite. 

Baekhyun had his fair share of vampire lovers, had the bite-shaped scars to prove it. A fair few different scars covered his neck and he wore them proudly. He was still friends with all of the vamps, offered his neck up as a meal if they were to ever need it, but luckily, blood was readily available. 

His most recent crush, an ethereal vampire, Frostbite or as he was actually called: Kim Minseok — he thanked god that he could find out names through coffee orders — was proving to be a difficult one to catch. Baekhyun just _couldn’t_ read those beautiful features. 

It was a Tuesday —10:08 am, to be exact — when Baekhyun prepped his new concoction, for Minseok’s taste buds only. Minseok _always_ arrived at 10:15 am, best vamps in tow, Junmyeon and Sehun. Baekhyun figured the two friends were in a relationship, seeing as Sehun, a tall guy with nice eyebrows, always had his hand glued to Junmyeon’s ass. It was a very nice ass, so Baekhyun couldn’t blame him. 

“What _are_ you doing, Baek?” Jongdae shouted from the counter to Baekhyun who was in the back, up to no good. 

“N-nothing, I’ll be there in a sec,” Baekhyun stuttered as he fumbled with the vial of his blood and the coffee mixture. 

Baekhyun sheepishly walked out, trying to hide his tube of thick Baekkie-blood from Jongdae. His honey blonde hair was tousled and untidy, enough for Jongdae to pick up on Baekhyun’s mysterious actions. Baekhyun made sure he was _always_ presentable, ever since Minseok had started going to Decoffinated a fair few months ago. 

“Tell me what you’re doing _now_ , or I’m gonna ... tell Frostbite you like him,” Jongdae levelled, his eyebrow quirked in challenge. Fuck, he was always so good at that. Jongdae looked a lot more presentable than Baekhyun did, his brown hair styled into a comma style, showing his pretty forehead and framing his eyes perfectly. Ah, Baekhyun really did think his best friend was _oh so_ handsome. The red apron around Jongdae’s torso complemented his tanned skin in the best ways. Baekhyun would know, he chose that colour specifically because Jongdae looked great in jewel tones.

“Today’s _the day_ ,” Baekhyun whispered in a hushed tone, posture looking like he was just about to enter into a dodgy drug deal. It’s not that he was doing something _weird_ per se. Baekhyun had spoken to Jongdae about it, and although he’d received a few confusedly judging looks, Jongdae hadn’t said no, so Baekhyun took that as a green light to carry out his master plan.

“Ugh, okay. Bit gross, but … I guess it’s no different to you going to the Deoxygenated Drinkery, is it?” Jongdae was side eyeing Baekhyun, but he was right. 

Okay, so Baekhyun might have a _little_ fixation on vampires and them drinking his blood. As far as he’d been told, his blood was absolutely delicious. He often visited Deoxy, a place where vampires could drink from him, consensually. There were several options for places like that - Feeding Friendzy; Predator, Plasma, Prey; Bloodlusters; but it was the slogan, _‘Red Blood Sells’_ that had pulled Baekhyun’s attention to going to Deoxy. 

There was something enticingly heady about having a predator at his neck, drinking from him, the danger and pleasure mixing together to push Baekhyun into a deep state of arousal. Plus, vampires had arousal inducing venom that heightened every _single_ touch and nibble tenfold. Baekhyun could never cum the same again after orgasming solely on a vampire sucking his blood. He was hooked. 

It was the world’s way to regulate vampires and their blood-lust. World leaders figured that if blood was readily available, there would be a lot less murderous vamps on the loose. It definitely worked. Vampires and humans had lived pretty much harmoniously ever since. 

“It definitely isn’t and … he’s already gonna order a Voffee, what’s wrong with me seeing if he wants to try my new blend, my Boffee?” Baekhyun smirked, looking in the reflection of one of the coffee machines, messing with his hair until it looked _effortlessly_ tousled. He gave his reflection a pouty kiss and checked the time. 

He thought of ‘Voffee’ initially as a simple term for vampire coffee, just an easy blend of coffee beans and plain blood from a supplier, it’s what Minseok usually ordered.

Jongdae and Baekhyun had sat down and created as many pun-worthy names for their products as possible. It made them smile everyday, so it was worth the effort. 

Like clockwork, the large, heavy wooden door was pushed open like it was as light as a feather and Minseok walked in, touchy-feely-boyfriends-husbands?-best friends in tow. 

Minseok looked so dreamy, black hair curled, styled prestinely, not a strand out of place. His pale skin was akin to Snow White’s. It was Minseok’s eyes that truly pulled Baekhyun in. They were a deep, dark red, showcasing his age. A vampire’s eyes darkened with age, meaning Minseok must be in his hundreds. Yummy. 

Minseok didn’t dress like he was a _very_ old man, though. With his long patterned coat, black button-down shirt and black ripped, skin tight jeans, Baekhyun thought he looked like the most stylish ancient being to ever grace his presence. 

“Good morning. Welcome to Decoffinated, can I take your order?” Jongdae choroused in his well practiced customer service voice. Under his breath, only for Baekhyun to hear, Jongdae called Minseok the nickname. Neither of them would _actually_ say it aloud in Minseok’s presence out of fear of offending the elderly. 

Baekhyun shouldered Jongdae out of the way, murmuring for him to go speak to his _lovers_. Although Baekhyun was sure that Sehun and Junmyeon were after-life partners, he was also sure they wanted Jongdae’s ass. 

“Hello, Baekhyun. You know our order, hmm?” Minseok asked, voice like sweet honey dripping over Baekhyun’s ears. _God_ , Minseok was just the type of guy Baekhyun would let have his femoral vein. Baekhyun might have let his vampire fuck buddies bite his neck, but he was saving his deliciously thick thighs for someone special. 

“I do, but I wondered if you wanted to try something new today, sir?” Baekhyun tried to smoulder, tried to put on his most flirtatious tone, tried to entice Minseok by giving off the ‘I will absolutely fuck you right here in front of all of these people’ vibe. But he could never tell if it worked.

“New? It’s been a long time since I tried something new. And how many times do I need to remind you, you don’t need to call me sir?” Minseok smiled his gummiest smile and Baekhyun’s knees almost gave out. Usually, it wasn’t hard for Baekhyun to get someone to hit on him, but Minseok seemed far too level headed to fall for Baekhyun’s alluring charm. 

“So, how about it? I only have one, though. So it would be Voffee for your best vamps and _Boffee_ for you?” Baekhyun was tinkering with the coffee machine as he spoke, no longer needing to watch what he was doing, he could make the drinks with his eyes closed. 

“ _Boffee?_ Really?” Minseok didn’t look too impressed, although his expression faltered when Baekhyun shot him his sunshine smile. 

“Yes! I thought of it, do you like it?” Baekhyun beamed, flicking open two blood vials for Sehun and Junmyeon’s drinks. Just _average_ blood for those two. Not Baekhyun’s supposedly fucking delectable blood. 

Minseok smiled softly, in a way that made Baekhyun’s heart bounce around in his chest. “I do. Now I know it was your bright mind that came up with it, how could I not?” 

Baekhyun couldn’t possibly smile any harder or flit around any quicker, like an excitable puppy getting praised by its owner, Baekhyun was brimming with pride. 

As he flitted around, he thought about how he loved all the punny names he and Jongdae had created and that Minseok would never think his Boffee was out of place. They had developed their ‘Massacre-ato’ as a jokey vamp version of a macchiato, it didn’t always go down well with some _opinionated_ vampires, but a lot of them found it funny. Jongdae’s ‘Clot Chocolate’ went down a treat, although they _never_ really served clotted blood, they only served the freshest concoctions for their delightful customers. 

But, Boffee, that wasn’t on the menu. He hoped that Minseok would figure out that it meant ‘Baekhyun coffee’. Filled to the brim with Baekhyun’s blood and Minseok’s favourite blend of strong coffee. 

“You’re too kind,” Baekhyun replied, continuing to smile and work on the order. 

To the side, Baekhyun could hear Jongdae giggling at whatever flirty remarks Sehun was coming out with. He really wished Jongdae would just bare his neck for them and fuck them already. It was painful to watch, they all clearly wanted each other. Baekhyun just wanted to throw them into a naked, oiled up pile and watch them wrestle their way through it. Really, he wanted to be in a naked pile with Minseok, but it was easier to project those feelings onto Jongdae. 

“Seems you’ve lost your wife to my best friends.” Minseok nodded to Jongdae who was heading to sit in one of the cushy booths, chatting away with Junmyeon. Sehun put his hand on Jongdae’s ass too. Jongdae also had a very good ass. So did Sehun. All three of them were fucking booty-ful. Baekhyun would be jealous, if he didn’t have the plushest thighs going. 

“Ah, I wonder what life as a divorcee will be like,” Baekhyun faux whined, looking upwards in feigned wonderment. He finished up their order, thankful that it wasn’t ever a busy time when Minseok came in, all so he could have his five minute daily chat with that god-like man. “Right, sir, this is the Boffee, okay? That one is _yours_. Make sure you drink it, not the others, okay?”

“Ooh, an order I can’t refuse. I’ll let you know what I think.” Minseok gripped the tray with ease and paused to look back at Baekhyun, “Are you testing this for it to be put on the menu?” 

“Y-yeah, that’s it. I just thought you like Voffee, maybe you could let me know if Boffee is tastier.” Baekhyun’s eyes glanced to Jongdae who was gawking at Sehun and Junmyeon making out in front of him, “I don’t trust your best vamps to latch off of each others faces long enough to think about what they’re drinking.” 

Minseok laughed his beautiful, melodic, angelic — fuck he was perfect — laugh and headed over to the table. 

Baekhyun watched Sehun pull away from Junmyeon, not before licking into his mouth. Jongdae scurried away, blush on his cheeks as Sehun wolf whistled and Junmyeon shouted, “Bye handsome.”

Their table quietened down when Minseok got there. All three of them huddling over their blood-fused drinks and talking in hushed whispers. 

“You okay there, Dae?” Baekhyun laughed incredulously as Jongdae’s blush seemed to deepen with every step he took. Jongdae just scowled, running into the back, he wasn’t very inconspicuous in the way he held his apron out, trying to conceal _something_ hard underneath. It wasn’t the first time Baekhyun had seen Jongdae run away, shame-boner poking out proudly. 

There wasn’t much to do, everything was prepped and ready for their busy periods, but Baekhyun tried to keep himself busy, eyes shooting back and forth to see if Minseok was enjoying his special drink. 

Minseok _seemed_ to be liking it. Baekhyun didn’t dare ask, but with the way Minseok was slurping it down quickly, not really paying attention to Sehun and Junmyeon, Baekhyun guessed he liked it? Maybe. It saved his poor heart if Minseok did like it. He didn’t think he could handle rejection.

It was out of the ordinary when Minseok approached Baekhyun again. He only ever spoke to Baekhyun on his way in and out of Decoffinated. 

“Baekhyun, that was _so_ tasty. Can I have another cup? Just to … get a real feel for it? I can tell you what I think after another drink of that?” Minseok licked his lips and Baekhyun followed the movement of Minseok’s pretty tongue. 

It took a while for Baekhyun to snap out of his daze, too fixated on Minseok’s lips to reply. “Uh- I only had one serving of it. More tomorrow, sir?” Baekhyun’s customer service persona was unmatched, he could be so, so professional, when he wasn’t wondering what Minseok’s fangs looked like. He was trying his best, but he’s just a man. A man with needs. Needs like having Minseok sink his teeth into Baekhyun’s thighs or carry Baekhyun naked to Minseok’s home or to fuck Baekhyun on the countertop — 

“O-okay, thanks.” Minseok’s words broke Baekhyun from his imagination. Usually, Minseok was always so perfectly poised, but he seemed to falter a little right in front of Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun didn’t think his blood would have _that_ much of an effect. 

Baekhyun took more orders and tried to subtly watch Minseok from the corner of his eye. Jongdae arrived back after being absent for around twenty minutes. 

“All sorted?” Baekhyun asked, moving his hand back and forth, imitating the action that Jongdae was definitely just doing. 

“Fuck off,” Jongdae levelled at the same time as Baekhyun chastised, “No swearing during open hours!” 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so interactive with the first chapter! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this next one! 
> 
> Until next time! X x x

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Minseok landed on his sofa with a huff. He wasn’t tired, of course not. But, he felt exasperated. 

“Hyung, you okay?” Sehun asked from where he was rooting through Minseok’s fridge. “You only ever pretend to sigh out a breath when something’s bothering you?” 

Minseok smirked, Sehun was always ready with a joke about their lack of breathing needs. It was like Sehun was a wind-connoisseur… or something. 

“Do you think Baekhyun’s cute? No, do you think Baekhyun’s delicious?” Minseok was curled into a ball, very cat-like. 

Junmyeon covered Minseok’s frame with a kitty patterned blanket and left a chaste kiss on Minseok’s temple. Minseok hated to admit it, but he loved being babied sometimes. Most of the time. 

“Of course he’s cutely delicious,” Sehun answered, still searching through the fridge. 

“What are you  _ looking _ for, Sehunnie? We don’t need to  _ eat _ , what could I possibly have in there that needs to be refrigerated?” Minseok frowned and pouted at Sehun, who just peeked over the fridge and smiled devilishly. The fridge came with his apartment, he barely had any need for it.

“He stashed some Blooder-Nut-Squash in there the other day, he’ll be eating that and  _ not offering to share _ ,” Junmyeon shouted out his last words so that Sehun couldn’t pretend not to hear him. Vampires were supposed to have heightened senses, but Sehun pretended he didn’t. 

“Hyung, have I told you how  _ pretty _ you look with your new pink hair?” Sehun leered as he sauntered into the living room, wiping his bloody mouth on the back of his arm. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon answered shyly and blushed — as much as a vampire  _ could _ blush. 

“Baekhyun  _ and _ Jongdae are cute, aren’t they dating?” Sehun had his arm pressed against Junmyeon’s mouth so that he could lick off the excess blood that had dripped down. Minseok positively shuddered at their over the top, public display of affection. 

“If you think they’re dating, why did you put your hand on Jongdae’s ass today?” Minseok questioned, pulling the blanket up so that only his eyes were visible. 

“Hey, it’s a great ass,” Sehun said as Junmyeon stopped licking and nodded his head in agreeance, red eyes glistening. “Plus, I’m absolutely not opposed to a fourway… or a fiveway, if you wanna join, hyung?” 

Minseok tsked and grumpily turned his back to them, exaggeratedly pulling his blanket around with him. Only to turn back around seconds later. 

“How do you two just, you know— hit on people? Jongdae? So openly?” Minseok might have lost track of how old he was — four hundred and eight, but he didn’t like to admit it — but he still felt shy about making a move on a cute, little human. 

After a final slurp on Sehun’s arm, Junmyeon licked his lips and responded, “It’s not me. It’s Sehun. I wouldn’t be able to do it, he’s fearless. Aren’t you my baby?” Junmyeon cooed over Sehun, squeezing his cheeks. Minseok pretended to gag. 

Their maturity always defied their age, they were still as childish, in private, as ever. Minseok was turned when he was thirty years old. Junmyeon was turned by Minseok just a year later, when he was on his deathbed at thirty, when Minseok would have been thirty-one, if he aged. The duo had been friends for fifteen years in their regular life and ever since in their after-life. Sehun, however, was turned at twenty-four years old, that was only a hundred years ago. Junmyeon took the utmost pride in having a toyboy husband, just two-hundred and eighty-three years his junior. 

“Whatever Baekhyun gave me to drink today, I have never tasted  _ anything _ so good!” Minseok really couldn’t believe it. That Voffee — Boffee, whatever it was — was absolutely out of this world. The perfect thickness, texture, richer than anything Minseok had drank. 

“What was it called again?” Sehun snickered. 

Minseok didn’t mean to come across as such an old man but there were some things he just didn’t want to say. Boffee was one of those things. But, Baekhyun looked so sweet and proud of himself when he said it. 

“Boffee…”

“Don’t kids nowadays say bussy for-”

Junmyeon bopped Sehun on the back of the head. Minseok was thankful for that. At least Junmyeon knew when it was necessary to keep his husband in check. 

“Yes. You don’t even have to say it, Sehunnie. Say, do you think Baekhyun put his blood in there? B— Baekhyun? Boffee? Baekhyun?” Minseok rubbed his chin, brow furrowed as he thought intensely. 

Junmyeon and Sehun both howled laughing, shaking their heads in blatant disagreement with Minseok. Fuck them, what did they know. 

“Don’t be grouchy, hyung.” Sehun and Junmyeon advanced onto Minseok so  _ quickly. _ Within a blink of an eye, the husbands were on top of Minseok, wrestling him. They both only wanted to sink their teeth into him and drink, Minseok knew that as much. If his best vamps were anything, they were greedy. 

Minseok kicked Junmyeon and Sehun out before they could drink him dry. He might be the wiser one, but he struggled to be the stronger one out of the three of them. Only because Sehun was more agile than him. 

Although, newly turned vampires were stronger in their first few months of after-life, like a burst of inexplicable power that dissipated after a while. Minseok was glad he didn’t see Sehun back then, or he would have lost to Sehun constantly. Junmyeon and Sehun spent the months of Sehun’s extra strength holed up in the bedroom doing things to each other that Minseok could only describe as egregious. But Junmyeon was just a little wimp, he could never be stronger than Sehun or Minseok. Minseok smirked to himself at the thought. 

He decided to shower, turning the water temperature up until it was a searing heat — probably luke-warm for the living. They settled their discussion with all being in agreeance that  _ both _ Jongdae and Baekhyun were cute. And although Minseok did agree, Jongdae was one hundred percent his type, there was something pulling him to Baekhyun more. Maybe it was the giant, claiming handprint of Sehun’s on Jongdae’s ass that deterred him. 

The lava-like water washed over Minseok’s chiseled body. The temperature was turned up  _ two _ heat levels from cold. He only ever had it that high when he was stressed. When his un-aching muscles needed to relax a bit. 

Baekhyun was absolutely the sweetest little coffee maker on the planet, Minseok was so sure. He just needed to work out how to make a move. Not that Sehun and Junmyeon would be any help, the little fuckers. 

Also, Minseok was so sure he was right about the Boffee, he couldn’t understand why his best vamps didn’t agree. 

The next day, Minseok got to Decoffinated at 10:10 am but as a creature of habit, he made Junmyeon and Sehun wait outside with him. Plus, he knew by 10:15 am the shop would be relatively empty and he could spend a long while talking to Baekhyun. 

Every time Minseok made Sehun and Junmyeon wait outside, he had to buy them their Voffee for the day. It was a sound exchange, what was money in comparison to seeing Baekhyun’s beaming smile every weekday at 10:15 am on the dot?

“It’s cold, let’s go in,” Sehun complained, teeth chattering. 

“Stop exaggerating,” Minseok chastised with a slap to the back of Sehun’s head. Sehun instantly stopped his teeth chattering. If anything, the air was slightly warm in comparison to their cold bodies. 

“Five, four, three, two,” Junmyeon counted down. Before he got to one, Minseok headed to go push the big wooden door open. 

“You should get a job,” Sehun muttered under his non-breath. 

Minseok  _ did _ have a job. It just wasn’t one that required him to actually go into work or to actually, really  _ do _ anything. He was a researcher. A researcher of human-vampire interactions, relationships and issues. Although, he rarely found any issues. Being out in the open, interacting with living humans, that was his job. Anyway, Sehun was one to talk, he’d been unliving off of Junmyeon’s riches and whatever he could worm out of Minseok since forever. 

And there Baekhyun was, in all of his glory, like a glowing angel behind the white marble counter, smiling his perfect, bright smile at Minseok. 

And there Minseok was, closer to a quincentuary old than he would like to admit and still struggling to put to moves onto that hottie. 

“Good morning. Welcome to Decoffinated, can I take your order?” Baekhyun said in his ever so melodic voice. A voice that Minseok had decided was the  _ best  _ he’d ever heard. 

“Do you say that because you’re on autopilot?” Minseok teased, knowing full well Baekhyun was already titivating the knobs, readily making their coffee order. “Can I have Boffee, do you have it today?”

Jongdae popped up seemingly from nowhere with a blush on his face, looking like he’d just been doing something terribly wrong. “He does have it!”

Baekhyun turned around, whispering something to Jongdae, smirk plastered on his face. They were both acting a little odd. Odder than they usually acted. 

Jongdae pouted and crossed his arms, looking like an adorable but extremely petulant child that Minseok just wanted to  _ squish.  _

“What’s wrong with you, cutie?” Minseok asked, the pet name just slipping past his lips, so used to calling Sehun that when he pouted. 

Pots clattered together and a pained  _ “fuck”  _ shot through the air. Minseok saw Baekhyun fumbling with whatever coffee-creating gadget he was using.

“You okay there buddy?” Minseok asked, resting his face in his hands, propped up by the counter. He could watch Baekhyun like that all day. 

Jongdae didn’t answer Minseok but Minseok had already lost sight of that, too focussed on Baekhyun and his adorable whining. 

“Fine. I’m fine. Jongdae, finish up their orders, please.” 

Just like that, Baekhyun was gone. 

Minseok grabbed their order and took it over to the table where Junmyeon and Sehun were of course, making out. 

“I thought this was meant to die down after marriage?” Minseok gestured to the whole of Junmyeon and Sehun. Junmyeon sat in Sehun’s lap as Sehun pulled on his pink hair, making him moan. 

“Never! We will be  _ forever _ like this. Can you handle that, hyung?” Sehun wiggled his expressive brows up and down in teasing. Minseok stuck out his tongue, like any self-respecting adult would. 

“Sehunnie, what’s on your napkin?” Junmyeon asked, shuffling around in Sehun’s lap. Minseok frowned, knowing  _ exactly  _ what Junmyeon was doing. Sometimes, he wished he never turned — no, that was an absolute lie, he would always be thankful to himself for turning Junmyeon at the right time. Even if that meant he had to watch him grind on Sehun’s hard dick in public. 

“A number?” Sehun tilted his head, confusion written across his face. “Jongdae, heart shape…  _ oh.” _

Minseok looked to his left and saw how Jongdae was bright red, all of his delicious blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my most favourite chapters I’ve ever written! I hope you have as much fun reading it as I did writing it! X x x

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Night came and Baekhyun snuggled into his blanket, whining to Jongdae about Minseok. Again. 

“Buddy.  _ Buddy?!  _ Is that ancient dick serious?!” Baekhyun threw his body backwards, landing in the mountain of cushions Jongdae had piled behind him for that exact eventuality. “Me… buddy?  _ You _ — cutie? Seriously?”

Jongdae patted Baekhyun’s bare thigh, smiling unapologetically. “I just can’t help being irresistable, sorry.”

Baekhyun threw himself at Jongdae, wrestling him to lay down onto the sofa so Baekhyun could straddle and pin him down. 

“Not when you’re naked, Baek!” Jongdae screeched, high pitched as Baekhyun’s bare body pressed against Jongdae’s  _ also _ naked body. 

“You’re naked, I’m naked, let’s wrestle.” Baekhyun cackled, pure enjoyment thrumming through him. Skin rubbed against skin. Cocks rubbed against all possible places. Baekhyun won, pinning Jongdae’s arms above his head as they both panted. 

“You  _ have _ to stop doing this, hyung,” Jongdae whimpered, wriggling his nude body, trying to get out from under Baekhyun. 

“Well, you need to stop coming into my apartment when I’m naked and sad.” 

“Baekhyun. We live  _ together.  _ This is  _ our _ apartment. Where else am I meant to go? And… when you’re naked, it makes me wanna get naked too.”

Baekhyun smiled down at Jongdae, still pinning him just because he _could._ They were far too close to each other. Practically married minus the certificate and necessary romance. It’s not that they _hadn’t_ fucked each other or _weren’t_ fucking each other when a dry spell arose, it’s just that right in those moments, Baekhyun only wanted to naked-wrestle his best-friend-come-fuck-buddy-in-times-of-need to show Jongdae who was _boss._

“You have five seconds to get off me or I’m gonna get hard,” Jongdae levelled, quirking his brow in a smug way of challenge. 

With pure  _ maturity _ singing through his body, Baekhyun counteracted, counting to six and then finally climbing off, leaving Jongdae’s half hard dick bare to the world. That would show Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s phone pinged and it was Baekhyun who shot forward to grab it, running through their apartment living room to the kitchen, body jiggling with every thud of his feet. He found it first, Jongdae hot on his heels. 

“It’s  _ Sehun, _ ” Baekhyun leered, holding the phone up high so Jongdae just couldn’t quite reach. 

“How do you know? It might just be my mum.” Whines reverberated through the kitchen, all of them being Kim Jongdae’s. 

“It literally says,  _ ‘Hi, it’s Sehun’.  _ Not exactly the hardest puzzle to solve, Dae.” Baekhyun poked Jongdae’s stretched side with his free hand, tickling him just enough to give Baekhyun a window of opportunity to run away. 

“Oh my  _ god _ , Kim Jongdae. He sent you a dick pic,” Baekhyun shouted from across the living room, face going slack and mouth making a pretty little ‘o’.

“No he fucking didn’t!” Jongdae cried, bare little body rushing toward Baekhyun to get his phone back in his possession. 

“You’re right, he didn’t. But he did send a cute picture of handsome-hubby-slash-boyfriend-person and Frostbite cuddling on the sofa… here, take one of me to send back.” Baekhyun threw the phone to Jongdae and then dived onto the sofa, spreading his legs and propping his head up on his hand, giving Jongdae his best  _ ‘come fuck me’  _ look. 

In true best friend form, it only took Jongdae a matter of seconds to get Baekhyun’s cocky bravado to falter. Jongdae held the phone up, as if he was about to take a photo. 

“Don’t actually fucking do it!” Baekhyun squealed, rolling onto his front. 

“There… sent.” 

Baekhyun felt the phone as it landed on his back and rolled back over to grab it. That little fucker had sent a picture of Baekhyun’s nude ass and back, with his head buried in the beagle blanket they both liked to cuddle in.

With an indecipherable roar, Baekhyun got up and lurched after Jongdae’s retreating figure. “Kim Jong _ dae!  _ Get back here right now!” 

Fuming. 

Baekhyun spent his entire night absolutely  _ fuming.  _ Jongdae had lost a bet meaning he had to give those two dirty vamps his number,  _ finally.  _ Yet, it was Baekhyun that felt like he had pulled the short straw. 

His day had gone from Minseok calling Jongdae ‘cutie’, friendzoning him with ‘buddy’ and then possibly — most fucking likely —- Minseok seeing his little ass. 

“Baek?” Jongdae called with a rasp of knuckles against Baekhyun’s bedroom door. “Can I come in?” 

As Baekhyun called, “No!” Jongdae opened the door and waltzed in. 

“I’m sorry, did I take it too far?” Jongdae’s tone was laced with faux apologeticness. Baekhyun knew better than to think Jongdae was  _ actually  _ sorry. He was sure Jongdae was probably brimming with pride, smiling from ear to ear. 

Baekhyun’s response was a childish, “Hmph.” Followed by crossed arms, a pout, the usual works. 

“If it’s any consolation, Sehun told me to tell you that Frostbite said,  _ ‘the Boffee was nice but the bussy is nicer’.”  _ Jongdae barely made it to the end of his sentence before he burst out laughing, slipping off the bed and landing on the floor with a crash. 

“W-what? N-no-nonono no  _ way _ does that old man know what a bussy-  _ no!” _ Baekhyun shoved his hands over his face to hide his— embarrassment? Secondhand embarrassment? He didn’t know. But he sure as hell did know that there was no way Minseok would have said that, he hoped, silently.  _ Unless… _

“Oh wait… just got a load of random letters from Sehun and — wait … yep, there it is, Frostbite apologising and saying he didn’t say such a thing.” Jongdae shoved his phone screen up to Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun peeped through his fingers. 

“I never,  _ ever _ want to serve those three again. I will die.”

“If you’re gonna die anyway, why don’t you just let those three drink you dry, be useful, you know?” Jongdae wasn’t fast enough to dodge the pillow that Baekhyun launched at his head. 

“Good morning welco-” Baekhyun cut himself off, seeing Minseok walking into the cafe looking as ethereal as ever. Why, why oh why had the gods forsaken Baekhyun to a life of undeniable cruelty provided to him at the hands of Kim Jongdae and whatever Sehun’s full name was. 

Minseok looked dreamy, as always, black hair framing his wonderful features, all black clothes making his pale skin look angelic. 

“Isn’t someone looking  _ booty-ful _ today, ah I’m sorry, from the  _ bottom _ of my heart, I really am. I’d stop,  _ butt _ it is  _ ass _ -toundingly funny.” Sehun may have been looking at Jongdae, but Baekhyun knew that joke was wholly about him. Baekhyun didn’t even crack a smile. 

Junmyeon giggled at Sehun’s side but Minseok raised his hand and smacked Sehun up the side of his head with a tsk. 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun, it seems like none of our friends have any manners.” 

The way Minseok spoke made Baekhyun’s knees shudder and his cock twitch in interest. So low and manly and  _ domineering _ , ugh, Baekhyun just wanted to  _ bite _ Minseok. No, wait, he wanted Minseok to bite him. 

“It’s okay,” Baekhyun replied sheepishly, eyes downcast. Normally, he would be absolutely, positively, filled to the brim with body confidence. But, not knowing if Minseok even found him attractive was sending him spiralling into an unfamiliar state of self consciousness.

“Go. Sit,” Minseok shooed Sehun and Junmyeon away. 

Baekhyun counted down the seconds in his head that it would take for Jongdae to scurry off to go join the husbands for ten minutes of unabashed flirting that would result in another shame-boner and a twenty minute jerk off session in the staff bathroom. Two seconds. Jongdae was quicker than usual. 

“Are you okay?” Minseok’s eyes were warm as he smiled at Baekhyun. There was something about those red eyes that set Baekhyun’s nerves alight. The way they glimmered like hot embers of a simmering fire, Minseok’s eyes were truly Baekhyun’s favourite thing about him. Well, favourite thing he’d seen so far. 

“Yeah, yeah.  _ Yeah _ , why wouldn’t I be?” Baekhyun tinkered with the coffee machine, not taking his eyes away from the steaming liquid pouring into the cup. 

“Well, you ran away yesterday, I thought you might be hurt?” Minseok leaned further forward on the marble countertop. Baekhyun tried his best to keep his eyes trained on his task and not look at Minseok, in fear that he would blush fifty shades of red. “And then, you know, the photo…”

Baekhyun had really hoped that all of Minseok’s years on earth, however many  _ thousand _ that delicious old hag had walked the planet, that he had learnt when  _ not _ to bring something up. Well, that clearly wasn’t the case. 

“Did you actually see it?” There was no way Minseok hadn’t, Baekhyun knew that. Even if Minseok did seem like the ever professional, most mature vampire Baekhyun had met, there was no way that little shit Sehun hadn’t shown him it. 

“I did. I won’t lie to you. If it makes you feel any better, you’ve got a really peachy bum.” 

Baekhyun all but sat his ass on the counter and presented himself to Minseok, preening at the first ever ounce of praise Minseok had offered him. 

“Tha-thanks, sir.” Baekhyun bowed, if only to cover his beaming smile for a moment. 

“Come  _ on _ Baekhyun, stop calling me sir now.” 

That would be absolutely fine, if Baekhyun knew what to call his customers that didn’t want to be called ‘sir’. Maybe Minseok would have an affinity with ‘master’? 

“Just call me hyung, okay? Those idiots do,” Minseok nodded towards the table where Sehun was holding both Jongdae’s and Junmyeon’s hands, “Well, Jongdae doesn’t, but he can, I guess.” 

“Well you called him cutie,” Baekhyun grumbled to himself. When Minseok asked Baekhyun to repeat what he’d said, Baekhyun thought he would test out how it felt to call Minseok something different, “Doesn’t matter, hyung!” 

Oh, Baekhyun  _ liked _ calling Minseok that. It seemed Minseok liked it too, with the way his eyes glinted just a little, Baekhyun was sure they did. 

When Baekhyun finished up their drinks, Minseok seemed to linger around for longer than usual. Just when it seemed like Minseok was about to say something, Junmyeon called him over. Damn. 

Suddenly, a heathen appeared out of nowhere. “ _ Baekhyunnie _ ,” Jongdae’s voice was sickly sweet, drawing out Baekhyun’s name in the way that he did  _ only  _ when he wanted something. “Tomorrow…  _ tomorrow _ — Junmyeon hyung has asked to take me on a date with Sehunnie. Can I go? It’ll be during work hours.  _ Please? _ ”

“A date? They work fast,” Baekhyun waggled his eyebrows, knowing that Jongdae would absolutely put out on the first date, if the first date was with those two. “Are they definitely married then? I can never really tell. They act like a couple of horny teenagers.” 

“Sehunnie said he was waiting for me to make the first move and guessed that with me leaving them my number that I was, er, into it? Yeah, they’re husbands. They said they never really thought about having a third partner until they saw me… until they smelled me.” Jongdae’s body visibly shuddered. Baekhyun knew the idea of blood-drinking-vampires turned Jongdae on just as much as it did him, but Jongdae hadn’t actually tried it before. He was a virgin to being drank from. Not for long though. 

“You can go. But, I want every  _ little _ detail, okay? If you fuck them, you better tell me!” 

“No swearing during open hours!” Jongdae huffed, but then added with a small smile on his face, “Thanks, boss.” 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After Loli read this chapter in the doc she kindly mentioned that my main pairing is XiuBaek, not SeChenHo, I promise this is just the build to developing XiuBaek’s relationship (and my clear love for SeChenHo shining through) 
> 
> Until next time! Stay safe x x x


	4. Chapter 4

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Minseok spent the next morning having a stern word with his best vamps on human etiquette and how both Sehun and Junmyeon  _ shouldn’t  _ expect Jongdae to let them drink from him on the first date. It was a waste of non-existent breath, because Minseok knew his words fell on closed ears. 

Like the good hyung he was, Minseok went along with Junmyeon and Sehun to Decoffinated for their usual time to go pick up Jongdae. It had nothing to do with the fact that for the first time he would get to chat with Baekhyun, alone. Nothing to do with that  _ at all _ . 

He hadn’t  _ purposefully _ dressed up even nicer than usual or worn his favourite cologne or worn copious amounts of jewellery in hopes that Baekhyun would fall at his feet. Absolutely  _ not.  _

Minseok checked himself out in the window’s reflection one last time. Distressed black jeans, as tight as possible? Check. Soft enough to touch grey, baggy jumper that hung loose around his neck, showing his pretty collarbones? Check. Assorted earrings covering both ears, some dangling down? Double check. 

There was no doubt about it, he looked fucking hot. Even if Minseok did say so himself. 

“Are you sure you’re not the one going on a date?” Junmyeon asked, making Sehun snicker. They both had on black, tight suit trousers. Sehun was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and Junmyeon was wearing a  _ very  _ fitted white shirt and black tie combo. A lot for a date at 10 am in the morning, Minseok thought. But, the husbands had said they wanted to impress their delicious little living human. 

“I look cooler than you do, so if I was, my date would definitely fancy me.” Minseok felt a little guilty at his snark when Sehun instantly started petting over Junmyeon’s pink hair, telling him how handsome he looked and that Jongdae would  _ definitely _ like them both. Maybe the date meant more to his best vamps than he’d initially thought. 

When they walked into Decoffinated, Sehun still reassuring Junmyeon and Minseok feeling increasingly more guilty for his underhand comment, they weren’t greeted by their usual chirpy bloodistas.

Baekhyun looked like he was in a pretty serious pep talk with Jongdae, like he was riling Jongdae up for a big match or something. Jongdae had on a scoop necked tee, showing off an expanse of deliciously unmarked skin. Minseok couldn’t see Jongdae’s lower half because of the countertop, but he would bet his bottom dollar that Jongdae was wearing some ass-hugging, tight jeans that showed off Sehun’s favourite part of him. 

Sehun cleared his throat and both Baekhyun and Jongdae snapped out of their deep conversation to look over to Minseok, Sehun and Junmyeon. 

If Minseok’s sight wasn’t betraying him, it looked like Jongdae was shaking like a leaf, nervousness bolting through his body. 

“Good morning, Jongdae. Um, are you ready?” Sehun asked softly, hand going down to hold Junmyeon’s tightly. Minseok was getting whisked away in the seriousness of everything, he absolutely hadn’t realised there was any consequential significance behind the date other than taking Jongdae out. It seemed a lot heavier, as though they were planning to put Jongdae through a vampire’s ritual. 

Minseok’s head snapped to Junymeon and Sehun, absolutely certain that was exactly what his best vamps were going to do without even telling him. It wasn’t like it was a big deal, not really. A vampire’s ritual, in layman's terms was when one or more vampires initiated a blood-drinking sex marathon with a ‘virgin’ human. By virgin, it meant a human that had never been drank from before. 

Jongdae’s response was a mere squeak. If it was the case and he was about to be fucked into oblivion with two greedy vampires sucking on his blood, then yes, Minseok could fully understand why he was so nervy. 

They said their goodbyes, Jongdae pulled close into Sehun’s side. 

With Decoffinated relatively empty, it was Minseok’s first  _ real _ chance to talk to Baekhyun. To woo that handsome bloodista and treat Baekhyun in all the best ways. If only he plucked up the courage. 

“You okay there, hyung?” Baekhyun beamed, pulling Minseok from his trance, still standing by the doorway. 

“What are those three up to?” Minseok stuck his thumb out and gestured towards the heavy wooden door. He mirrored Baekhyun’s smile naturally. It was impossible not to return the same happy look, Baekhyun was addicting. 

Baekhyun looked towards the door and back to Minseok, grin taking over his face. Minseok couldn't quite concentrate, not with the way Baekhyun’s t-shirt hung low as he bent forward messing with something. The angle showcased  _ a lot _ of Baekhyun’s honey skin, the white material contrasting with the deep scars on his neck, the teeth marks. 

Never, never had Minseok wanted to sink his teeth into someone as much. To mark, to drink, to claim. He would pump Baekhyun full of arousal inducing venom and take Baekhyun for  _ longer  _ than humanly possible. 

Again, Baekhyun pulled Minseok from his lust-filled daze by waving his dainty hand in Minseok’s face as he called his name. 

A cup was placed on the counter for Minseok. How long had he been standing there, drooling over Baekhyun? Had Baekhyun noticed? God, he really wouldn’t un-live it down if Baekhyun teased and rejected him right on the spot. 

“Care to join me?” Minseok tried to sound as smooth as he could. His hands wrapped around the cup, squeezing it for comfort, he tried his best to not hold it vice-like, not wanting to display his inner turmoil. 

Baekhyun laughed, “Did you not hear anything I said then?” Still, he undid his apron and grabbed a bottle of water. 

They settled into a booth opposite each other. The blood red cushions offered Minseok some soft comfort as his unbeating heart went wild. 

“I don’t think we’ve ever had a chance to sit down like this. I’ll apologise in advance if I have to leave to serve customers.” Baekhyun’s honey-blonde hair was tousled to perfection, just a few stray strands curled outwards around his ears and showed that he’d actually got the slightest bit disheveled from work. 

“I know, it’s a shame. I’ve only ever had chance to see you here or that one time in TGi-Fangdays.” Minseok let out a breathless sigh, looking down to his Boffee cup. 

Baekhyun’s face contorted in shock and embarrassment, clearly remembering that  _ one _ time they had seen each other. 

“What was it you called me, Baekhyun? Frostbite?” Minseok fought his smirk, he really did, but he couldn’t help but grin at the thought. Baekhyun was terribly drunk, not from the Bloodlegum Diequiri that Minseok had been drinking, but just from a regular cocktail. Or several regular cocktails. 

“I d-didn’t know you knew we — I called you that.” Baekhyun’s face was flushing a delicious red, bringing his blood right to the surface of his charming cheeks. 

More often than not, Minseok didn’t let himself sniff when Baekhyun was around, finding Baekhyun’s scent too enticing and the lack of need to breathe.

“Yeah,” Minseok’s voice came out dreamily-dazed, “I loved it. I think that you were trying to say something else but Jongdae was carrying you out declaring you were off to go … you know.” 

It had taken a fair few schoolings from Sehun to bring Minseok up to date with the idea of friends with benefits. Sehun had said that could be what Jongdae and Baekhyun were or they could have been in an open relationship. The newfangled take on relationships helped Minseok in many ways, including his research. 

“I drank a lot of virgin Bloody Mary’s that day…”

With a choke and splutter, the Boffee in Minseok’s mouth flowed past Minseok’s lips. “Surely by ‘virgin’ you mean bloodless?”

“Oh yeah, there was a fuck tonne of alcohol in them.” Baekhyun quickly whispered under his breath,  _ ‘no swearing during open hours’ _ . There it was again, that sunny smile that could brighten any day. Baekhyun’s droopy eyes closed with a smile, adding to the beauty that, luckily for Minseok, he got to witness. “I say a lot but I had two — I don’t handle my alcohol very well.” 

With clean fingers, Minseok wiped the blood from his lips and chin and sucked the blood from them. Baekhyun’s breath hitched, not going unnoticed by Minseok.

The end of Minseok’s Boffee was in sight, the liquid slowly diminishing as he sipped away, loving the taste. He thought back to those months ago, when he’d first met Baekhyun. There was something unabashedly enrapturing about Baekhyun’s ability to handle life as though everyday began afresh, as though there was always something to be happy about. Of course, Minseok knew that could just be his well trained customer service persona, but it really did seem like Baekhyun’s philosophy on life was as simple as happiness. That was something Minseok could absolutely get behind. 

“Want another?” Baekhyun nodded towards the cup, arms poised to push himself up and out of the booth. “I need to go serve these customers anyway.” 

If Minseok was right about the Boffee being Baekhyun’s blood, which he was so sure he was, he could tell he was well on his way to becoming spoiled. No other blood would taste that good. He was absolutely certain. Consequently, that would mean he would just  _ have _ to drink from Baekhyun — oh, such a  _ shame. _

There was an extra sway to Baekhyun’s thick hips as Minseok watched him walk away. Tight jeans hugged around Baekhyun’s pert ass and Minseok just wanted to  _ bite _ that supple flesh. 

Maybe at Decoffinated they had a tight-pants-only policy, seeing as both Baekhyun and Jongdae looked like they had spray painted their clothes on their bottom halves. Minseok wasn’t complaining though. What a  _ view. _

The second cup was a large, Minseok was biting at the bit to sink his teeth back into that Boffee. 

“You never have my favourite vamp-snack, have a Blood Bite, hyung.” Baekhyun placed a spherical pod down next to the cup, red in colour and very much something Baekhyun probably hadn’t eaten. 

“Thanks.” Minseok picked up the pod right away, wanting to show his appreciation for Baekhyun’s treat. 

The taste was bland, Minseok knew it would be. Where Baekhyun’s Boffee was rich, the Blood Bite was almost unpalatable. It seemed like thick, plain, tasteless goop in comparison to the piquant, mouth-wateringly addictive drink Minseok had in front of him. 

Obviously, there was a hint of coffee in the drink, so it could be that. Though Minseok was positive it was a lot more to do with the fact it was fused with Baekhyun’s blood. He took a big swig of his Boffee to wash down the pod’s taste.

Funnily enough, Baekhyun looked more than pleased at Minseok’s clear distaste. 

“You don’t like it?” Baekhyun pouted, it was clearly forced. 

“I do, it’s just- plain?” Minseok’s voice pitched higher in unexpected question, as if Baekhyun was going to know the nuances when it came to blood flavours. 

“Yeah, that one was an Oozing O - pretty common but some vamps like common.” Baekhyun quirked his brow, “What? You think I’d own a shop like this and  _ not _ do my research? Hey, I might not be a thousand and twenty years old like you, hyung, but I do know what I’m doing in my own business.” 

“A thousand,” Minseok scoffed, “Brat… Well, what’s in this? Can’t be an A type or even B, is it AB?” 

The mid-morning light cast a glow over Baekhyun’s features that could only be described as heavenly. 

“It’s O… but it’s mine,” Baekhyun admitted sheepishly. It took everything in Minseok to not call Sehun and Junmyeon and scream  _ “I told you so”  _ down the line at them. But, they were probably fangs deep in Jongdae by then anyway. 

“I had my suspicions but I didn’t think you’d tell me so readily.” Minseok wanted to play it right, he didn’t want to assume anything, so he added, “Are you sure this is going on the menu? It’ll be hard on your body to keep up the sheer demand  _ a lot _ of vamps would have for something this good.” 

“No, hyung. It’s only for someone special. Only for you.” 

For the second time that morning, Minseok choked on his Boffee. Choked on Baekhyun.

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this fic so much but it isn’t gaining much readership so I’m just going to post it up as quickly as possible and get it over with! 
> 
> Until next time x x x


	5. Chapter 5

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Still reeling from the longest chat he’d ever had with Minseok, Baekhyun sat on his couch at home, tapping his foot steadily. The longest chat that had turned into Minseok asking to take Baekhyun out — to which Baekhyun had all but laid on the table and offered his neck up as an appetiser for Minseok before he let the vamp pound him into the coffee table. 

That particular chat was two days prior. Baekhyun just hadn’t seen his dear Jongdae since then, so he hadn’t been able to screech at the top of his lungs that  _ Frostbite asked him out! _

Jongdae was due home any minute. The text he’s received from Jongdae was a mere —

_ ‘Coming’ _

To which Baekhyun replied, as lewdly as his brain could fathom at that moment in time —

_ ‘Oh, I bet you were ;)’ _

There was no response so Baekhyun assumed he better go out and find a new best friend that would actually appreciate his funny as fuck sense of humour. 

A key jostled in the door and Baekhyun darted to the door at the speed of light. 

Jongdae was only one foot over the threshold when Baekhyun scooped him into his arms and bolted them to the sofa with an eager spark of strength. 

Without a word, Baekhyun pushed Jongdae’s too big t-shirt up — it was probably Sehun’s — and inched it higher and higher, wanting to see the mess those horny vampires had made of Jongdae’s body. 

“Stop! Baek!” Jongdae giggled, sounding exhausted. Too exhausted to actually fight back. 

Baekhyun managed to undress Jongdae’s upper half with practiced ease. He straddled Jongdae’s tiny waist, knees pressed either side so he wasn’t putting any weight on Jongdae’s visibly fucked out body. 

“Well, fuck me, bities really had a good go at you, huh?!” Baekhyun asked incredulously, fingers dancing over the rivets of scabs and bite marks covering every possible inch of Jongdae’s torso. 

“Hng— sensitive, Baek,” Jongdae whimpered, voice small and breathy.

The bites to Jongdae’s chest were just surface wounds, little nibble marks. But there were two bites either side of his neck, deeper and clearly more aggressive. Exactly where Sehun and Junmyeon had claimed and drank from him.

Baekhyun’s dick twitched in faint remembrance. It felt  _ so good _ to be bitten like that, so much passion and desperation evident in the way the skin was bruised around the bites, clearly having been sucked with fervour. He hadn’t been bitten in so long. Baekhyun’s body  _ ached _ for it. 

To save his skin, the Deoxygenated Drinkery pierced a needle through his vein so a vamp could drink through a tube, connected through a hole in the wall. A different kind of glory hole than Baekhyun had been used to. 

“Tell me everything!” Baekhyun sat his ass down directly on Jongdae’s groin and revelled in the pained grunt that fell from Jongdae’s lips. “Don’t tell me you’re getting hard after all the fucking you’ve been doing!” 

Jongdae winced at Baekhyun shimmying his ass around. It didn’t stop Baekhyun, he’d only stop when Jongdae told him  _ everything.  _

“Well…” was how Jongdae began his extensive in-depth story on how he’d gone straight to Sehun and Junmyeon’s apartment for the fuck-a-thon, suck-a-thon. 

It took twenty minutes for Jongdae to explain their mammoth amount of foreplay, from spanking, to sensory deprivation, to edging — all on Junmyeon, of course. 

“And then they both stretched me, both pushed into me at the same time. They doubled me, hyung,” Jongdae whimpered. That led them to end up in the shower together, Baekhyun sponging Jongdae’s body down and absolutely making Jongdae hold onto the wall and bend over whilst Baekhyun checked out his double-dicked-stretch. 

As Baekhyun traced his finger around Jongdae’s wrecked hole, Jongdae’s  _ 'if you go any further, we're going to be crossing dangerous boundaries again'  _ and the thought of Minseok’s red eyes burning into his mind stopped him from exploring any further. 

After post-shower-almost-sex and what seemed like forever and a day of Jongdae painting the scenes of two vampires sucking harshly on his neck, the pleasure of it alone making him cum harder than he ever had. Jongdae finished his tale with the final hit to Baekhyun’s dick of Jongdae and Sehun spit roasting Junmyeon. 

“Look at you, you little hemoglobin hoe!” Baekhyun crowed, rolling backwards with laughter. “I can’t believe it. My little Dae, losing his suck-fuck virginity. God, I feel like a proud dad.” Baekhyun wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

“Don’t say that when we used to fuck on the regular.” Jongdae frowned and pouted at Baekhyun, crossing his arms over his bare chest. 

“ _ Used  _ to? So it really  _ is  _ serious?! Oh my god! When’s the wedding?” Baekhyun teased and prodded at Jongdae’s bare waist. 

They were laid in bed, still undressed from their shower. Baekhyun could only hope they could still be that open with each other when they both found partners. With that thought on his mind —

“By the way, Minseok asked me out.” 

The speed at which Jongdae’s face switched from faint annoyance from Baekhyun’s previous words to pure shock made Baekhyun chuckle a little. 

“You’ve got to be  _ fucking _ kidding? Not that I’m not happy, but I’ve watched you two dance around dicks for months in shyness and you both wait for the day when I’m  _ not there _ to make progress?! Jeez, the  _ cheek _ .” 

That fully made Baekhyun howl with laughter. It was true, Jongdae was the biggest supporter in his quest to get dicked down by Minseok. But, with Jongdae, Sehun and Junmyeon and their flirty antics always stealing the show, it was always hard for Baekhyun to get Minseok’s undivided attention. 

“Oh, he fucking  _ knows _ that we call him Frostbite!”

“ _ Fuck off!”  _ Jongdae’s eyebrows raised, creasing his forehead slightly. He always looked so cute with that look of wonderment on his face. 

“Not even joking. Remember when you plied me with Bloody Mary’s so you could take me home and have your wretched way with me?” 

Baekhyun blocked Jongdae’s hit to his side just in time, laughing at Jongdae’s muttered swearwords. 

“I didn’t think we had spoken to him that much! I just remember you telling Sehun his eyebrows were  _ ‘terribly expressive’ _ .” Baekhyun cringed at Jongdae’s words. He had said that whilst waggling his own brows up and down, trying to imitate the youngest vampire. It probably didn’t look all that great. 

“We got talking, he asked some questions about the business and stuff. I told him about Boffee being my blood. All the good stuff to get someone to ask you on a date.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, thinking back to the moment that Minseok had spluttered again and feeling the same amount of triumph he did in that very moment. From there, he tried not to be shy about his blatant interest in Minseok. 

It seemed that Minseok was trying to do the same. Both finally in comfortable understanding that they both had the same idea for the direction their relationship could end up headed in. 

“Do you know how old he is?!” Jongdae pretty much squealed in Baekhyun’s face.

“ _ No!  _ I thought it was rude to ask! Go on, tell me!” 

“Four hundred and fucking eight years old!” 

“Get the fuck out! I am definitely going to suck some ancient dick, it is my main  _ goal _ in life. He is the oldest I would have ever had, if I succeed!”

Their conversation turned purely filthy, as most best friend’s gossiping did. Or was that just Jongdae and Baekhyun’s friendship? Baekhyun didn’t care. He had his freshly fucked and sucked best friend in his arms and a date with Minseok in the morning. 

Baekhyun was truly happy. 

It took Jongdae to reassure Baekhyun  _ seven  _ times for Baekhyun to believe him. There had been very few times that Baekhyun had left Decoffinated to Jongdae’s hands, alone. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Jongdae, it was just that last time he  _ had _ left Jongdae on his own, Jongdae had created a whole new drink that the customers instantly loved. One that had to instantly be put on the menu and marketed straight away - it was a task, but they managed it. Jongdae was just extremely creative and extremely impatient. That always made Baekhyun nervous and with the added nerves of going out with Minseok, he was practically shaking. 

Baekhyun smoothed out his outfit. He had tried to go for simple elegance. A grey long coat with a white roll-neck shirt underneath, black skinnies and some black boots. They were all chosen by Jongdae, something about Jongdae knowing exactly what Baekhyun looked the hottest in. 

“You look great,” Minseok said, voice slightly awed. 

“Not even a  _ hello _ , hyung?” Baekhyun teased, trying to mask his shy giddiness with his humour. 

“Hello, Baekhyun-ah. You look great,” Minseok levelled. He held the door open for Baekhyun to go through. 

The destination of their date was kept hush. Minseok and Baekhyun visited the location in secrecy. Not daring to tell Junmyeon and Sehun in case those two rascals went on and told Jongdae that they had, in fact gone to Clotsta. 

A rival coffee shop business that had only changed their target market _ after _ Decoffinated had coined the vamp-human fusion. 

“Why  _ thank you _ , sir,” Baekhyun made his voice sound posh. He didn’t know what the hell he was playing at, really. Just being taken by first date nerves. Baekhyun knew he needed to chill out to save himself from embarrassment. 

“Please don’t start calling me ‘sir’ again, Baekhyun. It makes me feel old,” Minseok laughed incredulously. It was breathtaking, really, how Minseok didn’t have a single imperfection on his face. No wrinkles in sight. 

“But you  _ are _ old, hyung. Your eyes give away your age.” 

Baekhyun sat at a free table as Minseok went to order. He finally let himself appreciate just how elegant Minseok looked in his all black attire. The silk shirt Minseok had on had a delicious V cut around the neck, showcasing some of his milky flesh. He had a black choker around his neck that drew Baekhyun’s eyes there constantly. What Baekhyun would give to have Minseok wear Baekhyun’s hands as his choker. Black slacks that fit in all of the right places finished off the outfit and Minseok looked like effortless royalty. 

“Here you go, one blood-coffee, one regular americano- the names are  _ rubbish  _ here, don’t you think? I guess it’s because they don’t have a brilliant mastermind behind their branding.” 

They both wore twin smirks at Minseok’s words, appreciating the humour. Baekhyun preened at the praise, loving Minseok’s compliments. 

“I’m pretty rusty at dates, I’ll tell you that now,” Minseok sounded unsure, something that Baekhyun never thought he’d hear coming from such a put together man. The uncertain look on Minseok’s face was also something Baekhyun would rather not see, ever again. Minseok deserved to feel confident in all aspects of life because from the little snippets Baekhyun  _ did _ know, Minseok was the most astounding man Baekhyun had ever met. 

“There’s no handbook for dates, hyung. And if there is, we don’t need it, because we’ll both make sure we have a great time.” 

The tension seemed to leave Minseok’s body in waves then, both of them falling into a natural conversation as they had done every morning for the past months. 

It was easy with Minseok. The type of ease that made Baekhyun feel ultimate comfort. With himself and with the world around him. There was just something about Minseok’s presence that had Baekhyun sigh with relief. 

“How long have you known Junmyeon hyung then?” Baekhyun asked then took a sip of his unsatisfactory americano. 

“A very,  _ very _ long time. I guess you know about the older the vampire, the darker the eyes, with you mentioning it earlier? Well, Junmyeon is only a year younger than me, so his eyes are pretty much as deeply red as mine are.”

That piqued Baekhyun’s interest, he had never really spent much time looking at Junmyeon’s eyes, too busy gazing into Minseok’s. 

Minseok continued, “I actually - uh, this might scare you? I actually changed Junmyeon.” 

Baekhyun was far from scared. More so, he was intensely interested. So intrigued and desperate to find out more about Minseok’s vast life, wanting to delve deep into all things Kim Minseok. 

“How? Why? That’s  _ amazing. _ ”

“It was a long time ago, so you can imagine the kinds of illnesses that were around then. He was dying and I wasn’t ready to lose my best friend. I did ask his permission, as much as he could give on his deathbed.” The story seemed almost melancholic, obviously a bittersweet tale for Minseok to tell. 

“Wow, just,  _ wow.  _ Hyung, that was a great thing to do!” Baekhyun truly meant it, truly wanted Minseok to know that he was so impressed and enamoured at the care and love Minseok had shown his best friend. 

“I’m glad I still have him. Even if he and Sehunnie drive me wild with their touchy-feely-sickeningly-sweet shit. Junmyeon changed Sehun so they could spend their after-lives together forever. It is the realest love story I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing.” As quickly as the downcast expression had come to Minseok’s face, it left again, replaced by the warmth of love. 

Baekhyun loved Jongdae intensely, so he could only imagine how much Minseok and Junymeon and then Sehun loved each other after potentially spending centuries being each other’s family. 

“That’s really sweet. I’m glad you have friends that are so great. Have you ever had an after-life partner?” Baekhyun’s mouth moved quicker than his brain. Only when the words were already out in the open, did Baekhyun’s brain catch up and think that was potentially too heavy of a question to ask on a first date. 

“I have and I haven’t. I’ve had fleeting relationships, here and there. But, please understand ‘fleeting’ for me means years, not days, like it means for the living.” Minseok seemed to be pondering his words, but never did it seem like he was unhappy telling Baekhyun that. Something filled Baekhyun’s body with happiness, maybe he was glad that Minseok hadn’t been alone for however long he had been on the planet. “Tell me about your relationships, Baekhyun? Sehun tells me that you’re friends with benefits with Jongdae?” 

It was Baekhyun’s turn to splutter on his drink, having not expected those particular words to come out of Minseok’s mouth. 

“Um, not really. We just- we just fell into a kind of… help a brother out relationship?” Baekhyun felt his face running hot, blush probably coating his cheeks. It was either very warm in Clotsta or his back was dotting with sweat from nervousness. 

“Do explain,” Minseok’s tone was taunting, eyes glinting with an evil type of teasing. 

“Haven’t you ever gone through a dry spell, hyung?” Baekhyun paused, waiting for an answer, but Minseok was clearly goading Baekhyun into telling him some life details, so he guessed he would have to offer up best-friend-fucking in place of Minseok’s incredible best-friend-saving stories. “When we haven’t been with anyone in a while… men have needs, you know?”

It was blatantly obvious Minseok didn’t care for casual first date talk either, just grinning and chuckling at Baekhyun’s fumbling attempt to explain what he and Jongdae did without actually saying any of the details. 

“Just because I’m  _ old _ , like you told me earlier, doesn’t mean you can’t say the word ‘sex’ Baekhyun. You and Jongdae have sex. Or  _ had _ sex? What will you both do now that Junmyeon and Sehun are courting Jongdae?” The questions were merely questions, nothing judging or demeaning, just Minseok showing the same interest in Baekhyun’s life. Baekhyun was thankful for that. 

“Ah, I guess I’ll just have to find someone else to quench my thirst.”

Baekhyun pushed his leg forward, running his foot up the inseam of Minseok’s trousers. Two could play that teasing game. 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕


	6. Chapter 6

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Minseok and Baekhyun took a walk out into the crisp, autumnal afternoon. Baekhyun knew a lot about vampires so it was nice to not have to answer the usual questions of  _ ‘can you go out in daylight?’  _ or  _ ‘do you sleep upside down?’  _

They sat on a bench, looking out into the expanse of beautiful scenery Seoul had. The sunlight hit the planes of Baekhyun’s face, washing it in golden hues and highlighting every exquisite feature. 

Minseok hadn’t been lying when he said he thought Baekhyun looked good. It was the honest truth, he couldn’t get over how handsome Baekhyun was, how easily he wore any outfit and rocked it. 

The only thing that was a slight shame about Baekhyun’s outfit was how the roll-neck covered his bite scars. The purple and blue scars were beautiful against Baekhyun’s natural skin tone, Minseok could stare at them forever. It didn’t bother him that they were bites from other vampires, Baekhyun wasn’t an object or thing for Minseok to earn. He was a person with a past, a past that Minseok thought would be pretty hot to hear about. His mind wandered to think about what Baekhyun would look like out of his clothes, Minseok silently chastised himself for that. 

“This has been,” Baekhyun began speaking, only to pause and close his eyes, slumping into Minseok’s side and resting his head on Minseok’s shoulder. “This has been the best first date I’ve ever been on. Thank you, hyung. Really.”

Baekhyun’s words dripped with delight and honesty. Something Minseok really appreciated. He never thought he would be able to give Baekhyun even a  _ good _ first date. Not with how long it had been since he dated. 

“You’re more than welcome, Baekhyun. I’d take you out tomorrow and the next day and the next day after that if I could.” The ease at which Minseok’s nerves and apprehensions left him when it came to Baekhyun were only taken as a good sign. Their months lead up of small chats and little hellos had clearly set a fond basis for them both to bloom readily into a date when the time was right. 

“I’d like that.” Baekhyun nuzzled into the crook of Minseok’s neck and they both spent some time just in the moment. Quiet and content in each other's company. 

“I’ve always wondered, hyung, where do you get the rest of your bloody-needs satiated?” 

A small laugh fell from Minseok’s chest, slightly gruff from the time they had spent in silence. Minseok cleared his throat to unwarm his vocal chords and answer Baekhyun’s sweet inquisitiveness. 

“I get deliveries from a company, maybe you’ve heard of it? Pure Plasma?” 

Baekhyun pushed up from Minseok’s shoulder quickly and looked at him slack jawed. 

“Jesus Christ that’s a really expensive brand! Like the best of the best! Just how rich are you?!” 

Minseok chuckled in lieu of answering Baekhyun, pulling Baekhyun down to rest his head on Minseok again as Minseok put his arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder. 

After Minseok dropped Baekhyun back to Decoffinated, he headed to see his best vamps to scream about his success. 

As always, Junmyeon and Sehun babied Minseok as much as they could, coddling him into a blanket and giving him centre stage on their big couch so they could listen to every miniscule detail of Minseok’s date with Baekhyun. 

Minseok did get to take Baekhyun out the next day. Just a short trip after Baekhyun had closed Decoffinated for the evening. 

They headed to buy some plants for the coffee shop, Baekhyun wanting to spruce the place up and Minseok knowing a great store to go to, it worked out perfectly. 

They arrived at Suck-ulent Supplies after a brisk walk. Baekhyun’s face was tinged pink from the cold air and the exertion of their quick pace. Minseok let himself take in Baekhyun’s scent for once. The speed of Baekhyun’s heart had quickened from the walk and was pumping fast, making Baekhyun’s smell more pungent, pure, delicious blood surging around Baekhyun’s body, good enough to eat. 

“Come on, in, in,” Kyungsoo fussed. Kyungsoo and his husband, Jongin were both vampires and had owned the small store for a very long time. They sold the prettiest cacti Minseok had ever seen. Some rumoured they watered them with little droplets of blood, whatever they did, their green fingers worked a treat. 

Out of everything in the store, Minseok loved Kyungsoo’s apron the most. The little chibi vampire drawing of Kyungsoo and Jongin with their cute bloodied fangs poking out was the sweetest touch Minseok had ever seen for a shop logo. 

“What can I get for you today, hyung?” 

Minseok and Kyungsoo had always spoken with comfort. Their similarities were unprecedented and it meant Minseok had a friendly ear to whine to when Sehun and Junmyeon weren’t free. Or if he was whining  _ about _ Sehun and Junmyeon. 

“This one, here,” Minseok bopped Baekhyun on the nose, “wants some plants for his coffee shop, please help us choose  _ the best _ .” Baekhyun’s nose scrunched up endearingly from the light tap and it took all of Minseok’s might not to coo over Baekhyun in public. Maybe he was starting to understand in the tiniest possible way why Sehun and Junmyeon were always so cutesy and all over each other. 

As always, Kyungsoo had the best selection of succulents chosen out for Baekhyun in a matter of minutes. 

Baekhyun turned to Minseok, eyes wide in confusion or desperation, or a mix of both. Minseok assumed that Baekhyun couldn’t choose, so he said with conviction, “We will take them all.” 

On their walk back to Decoffinated, Baekhyun didn’t stop adorably whining at Minseok for buying all forty-five cacti. Minseok took Baekhyun’s sweet groans and little shakes of his shoulders whilst he pouted as an accomplished win. 

If there was one thing Minseok noticed about Baekhyun, it was that he was the hardest worker with very little time for treats or very few people to treat him. So, if the only thing Minseok ever got to do was treat Baekhyun to a few plants, then he would take that opportunity again and again. He hoped to treat Baekhyun to all he could offer, but that would come with time. If Baekhyun wanted that. 

They put the succulents down onto the coffee tables with a thud. 

Before Minseok could fathom what was happening heat descended over his lips. Soft warmth enveloping his mouth. He opened his eyes, seeing Baekhyun’s face pressed to his, kissing him with care. It was then, Minseok realised Baekhyun’s lithe hands were twisted into his jumper, holding onto him desperately. 

“You could kiss me back, because this is really embarrassing,” Baekhyun spoke against Minseok’s lips. 

Back in the moment, Minseok kissed back. It was unfamiliar, the temperature of life so close to him, so close to his mouth. Normally, it was a distant memory. But, it was happening. Minseok was being kissed and he was kissing back, slowly, calmly. Neither of them rushing their first kiss. Just revelling in the fact they had that moment together, to share something so charged and filled with the promise of more. 

Minseok deepened the kiss slightly, angling Baekhyun’s head backwards so that luscious neck was elongated and Minseok could lick into Baekhyun’s mouth gently, arms twisted around Baekhyun’s waist in a sweet embrace. Baekhyun returned the passion, sucking on Minseok’s tongue and pressing his hot body ever so close to Minseok. 

When they pulled away, Baekhyun was panting and flushed the prettiest shade of pink, coated in arousal. Minseok mirrored the arousal, but lacked the blush. 

“Wow,” Minseok whispered, eyelashes fluttering closed again on their own accord. “You should warn a man next time when you’re gonna do… that.”

“To say I thought you were all mysterious and tsundere in the beginning, hyung. Really, you’re just a soft little kitty.” Warmth spread pleasantly across Minseok’s cheekbone where Baekhyun was running his finger, stroking Minseok’s face. 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕


	7. Chapter 7

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Being with Minseok was like nothing else Baekhyun had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. It was like all his summers had come at once in the form of an ice-cold-god-like-vampire. 

As the weeks passed, they went on more dates. More  _ fantastic _ dates. There was something special about the way Minseok treated Baekhyun. He put it down to age, guessing Minseok must have a lot of experience wooing young, pliant men into his grasp to be sucked and fucked. 

From their first kiss, things moved at an incredibly slow pace. Something that Baekhyun put down to Minseok’s age too. The old and the frail just weren’t as fast. He smirked at the thought but also winced, wondering slightly if Minseok could still get it up. 

_ Of course _ he could, Baekhyun told himself. Minseok still had the body of a thirty year old. The body of a god. Muscles well defined and chiselled to perfection under anything that he wore. 

“Come here often?” Baekhyun mused, smouldering with his eyes in such a way that he hoped Minseok popped an instant boner. 

“Every day… Every  _ damn _ day,” Minseok sighed exaggeratedly, rolling his eyes to add to the pretense. 

He went to Decoffinated on a morning and an evening to get his fix of Boffee, something Baekhyun was extremely happy about. Minseok picking him up from work was like a dream. Baekhyun had never been pampered, never treated like he was the most special person in the world. That’s how Minseok made him feel. 

“Ugh, the staff are real bores, huh?” Their jokes and flirting came as easy as it always did, falling into a natural rhythm of delightful to-ing and fro-ing. 

“Yeah, I really, really don’t like them.” As Minseok muttered his last words, Jongdae came from the back and told him off for being so  _ mean. _

In the past weeks of snail-like progression of Baekhyun’s relationship status, Jongdae’s was in developing in stark contrast, at lightning speed. 

Junmyeon and Sehun had taken to traditionally courting him, which meant that they were able to drink from him weekly whilst they showered him with all the jewellery and trinkets he deserved. Apparently, jewels were a vampires signature of love, according to Minseok. 

Figures, Baekhyun didn’t know that because all of his relationships with vampires were ‘friends with benefits’ or ‘fuck and chucks’. He didn’t regret all of those times, not at all. But he was thankful that he hadn’t given up his thighs to a measly vamp who didn’t even buy him a rhinestone. 

“You okay?” Minseok’s tone had faltered, going from joking to serious in a second. Baekhyun guessed his face must have been showing his inner turmoil. He was absentmindedly stroking over the scars on his neck. 

“Yeah, hyung. Yeah. I’m okay. I’ll come join you all in a minute?” 

Although they could be losing business, they had opted to close Decoffinated every Thursday for an hour for ‘research purposes’. It just happened to be right over the time that the three vampires usually visited. So naturally, all five of them got to have some uninterrupted alone time. 

Because that’s what it was, really. Even though Baekhyun and Minseok weren’t courting, nor were they courting Jongdae, Sehun and Junmyeon, they still felt a part of the trio, somehow. 

The little worries about things changing between Jongdae and himself were futile. Nothing changed at all. In fact, when Sehun and Junmyeon stayed over for the night at their apartment, Jongdae still climbed into Baekhyun’s bed in the morning. It just meant two new members also clambered in and they all snuggled up together. Two cold bodies, two warm bodies. Baekhyun longed for the day that Minseok would join them for a five-way-snuggle-party. 

“How is it going between you guys then? They haven’t drunk you almost dry, have they Dae?” Minseok asked fondly. “I barely see them now they’re preoccupied with a new snack.”

“The tastiest snack,” Junmyeon chimed. They were so sickly sweet, Baekhyun could only pretend to gag every time they flirted in front of him. 

Sehun pouted, pushed the straw between his little lips and took a long swig of his Voffee. “To be honest, hyung, I don’t think Dae is giving me the respect I deserve.” 

Both Jongdae and Junmyeon sighed over exaggeratedly, rolling their eyes to emphasise their distaste. 

“Sehunnie,” Jongdae said monotonously, “I’m not going to call you ‘hyung’. Your body is younger than mine, you’re the baby of our threesome.”

Baekhyun snorted at the disgruntled look on Sehun’s pretty face. He’s heard about this tiny disagreement a multitude of times from Jongdae. Now, Baekhyun knew Jongdae was playing on it more to wind Sehun up. 

“I’m older than you!” Sehun whined, eyebrows wiggling in frustration. 

Over the table, Minseok was just staring at Baekhyun, his features soft, fond. Baekhyun couldn’t help but stare back, smiling at Minseok and returning the warm look. They let Jongdae’s and Sehun’s bickering get filtered out, all the while Junmyeon was trying to calm his two babies. 

Junmyeon cleared his throat. “We’re gonna—we are gonna leave you two to talk.” 

Neither Baekhyun, nor Minseok protested. Baekhyun was ready for each bit of alone time he could possibly get with Minseok. 

To the side, Jongdae was messing with the Voffee machines, showing his lovers what to do, Baekhyun presumed. 

“Baek,” Minseok whispered, getting Baekhyun’s attention but not letting their nosy friends listen in, “I’ve been meaning to ask—”

Baekhyun stiffened. It’s not that he could read Minseok’s mind, but he was pretty sure Minseok was going to ask about the bite scars on his neck. It wasn’t the first time that Minseok’s eyes had wandered down to the scars, wasn’t the first time Minseok had licked his lips over them. 

Without really thinking, Baekhyun stroked his fingers over the scars soothingly, looking at Minseok with wide eyes.

“—yeah, I’ve been meaning to ask about the bites. Don’t look so scared, they’re really fucking hot.”

It couldn’t be helped, Baekhyun blushed. Of course Minseok wasn’t going to judge Baekhyun, think less of Baekhyun. 

After a few moments Baekhyun managed to gather himself, plaster on his most mischievous look and ask, “What would I get in return? I’m telling you something, the least you could do is reward me.”

Minseok didn’t falter, he mirrored Baekhyun’s mischievous look and turned on his charm, “I’ll tell you something about my past every time you kiss me.” 

Much to their dismay, their audience of three whooped and hollered as Baekhyun leaned over the table, gripped at Minseok’s clothes and pulled him up into a passionate, hard kiss. 

“You don’t waste much time,” Minseok whispered as he sat down looking a lot more starry-eyed than before. 

“There’s a lot I want to know,” Baekhyun admitted, unabashed and beaming his bright smile. 

Minseok reached his hand over the table, locked his fingers with Baekhyun’s own. It was nice, the way Minseok’s cool skin was soothing Baekhyun’s heated palm, that felt like it was on fire. There was a lot of built up tension between them. Baekhyun couldn’t help but lick his lips and stare at Minseok’s mouth, wishing he could see those sharp fangs. 

“Hmm what to tell you first?” Minseok thrummed his fingers onto his chin, thinking, “well I once went to a Blood Bitches party—”

Baekhyun scoffed, smiling and amused. He knew what went on at those parties, knew they were just massive orgys for vamps and humans to end up all tangled and fangled together.

“—yeah I know,” Minseok laughed too, “but that’s not the point. I went to this party and met these two guys, Chanyeol and Yixing, and rather than feeding from them I ended up in a huge discussion about the arts and music and everything. I realised then that those orgys weren’t for me.”

They both laughed together, then. Baekhyun could tell that Minseok wasn’t that slutty type of vamp. Although Minseok’s thoughts on Baekhyun’s bites had definitely piqued his interest.

“Your turn, Byun. Tell me, who made your neck so pretty? Who got to taste you before I did?” 

Again, Baekhyun blushed. All the blood running to the surface of his cheeks as if it was dying to show itself off for Minseok. 

“Well—I just enjoy being drunk from, these,” Baekhyun ran his long fingers over each bite, “are just from some ex-boyfriends. We ended on good terms, but they just weren’t right for me.” 

Minseok nodded along with Baekhyun’s words, looking a little too gleeful. “So your exes, did they get to bite you  _ everywhere?” _

Baekhyun cast his eyes to the side, glad to find their audience were too busy sucking face to care what they were talking about anymore. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling affected by Minseok’s heady stare. 

“N-no hyung. I kept my thighs untouched, unbitten. I wanted to save my femoral artery for someone special.”

The atmosphere intensified. Baekhyun knew the weight behind giving up such a precious blood-source to a vampire. It meant that they had complete and utter access, forever. The femoral artery provided the best tasting blood and was also the easiest place to bite if a vamp wanted to turn a human. 

“Why weren’t they special enough?” Minseok asked, leaning in closer to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun grabbed Minseok, tugged him in for a kiss to save answering that question. He would tell Minseok at some point that the other vampires just weren’t right. 

And Baekhyun knew why. 

Because they weren’t Minseok. 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕


	8. Chapter 8

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Minseok headed out when Baekhyun got back to work. He was definitely turned on beyond belief just from hearing Baekhyun talk about his femoral artery. God, he would love to sink his teeth into those thick thighs. 

For some reason, Junmyeon and Sehun had told him he needed to go to their apartment  _ urgently. _ The trio had dispersed at some point during Baekhyun and Minseok’s intense flirting. 

They had told Minseok to just walk in, so he did. It wasn’t unusual to walk into his friends apartment unannounced, but they didn’t usually send such ambiguous, stressed out messages. 

“Oh my  _ god!” _ Jongdae moaned. 

Minseok froze, staring at his friends and their lover on the couch. It was then that Minseok smelt Jongdae’s thick blood in the air. 

Jongdae’s thighs were splayed  _ so  _ wide. Junmyeon and Sehun were in between them, both with their fangs sunken into Jongdae’s plush skin. He was naked, little body on show for Minseok. 

Sehun’s broad shoulders barely fit into the space next to Junmyeon’s muscular back as they both sucked on Jongdae like ravenous animals. 

“Hnnng!” Jongdae whined, moaned. His head lolled around, eyes rolled back in his head until he could muster up the strength to stare dead into Minseok’s eyes. 

“Feels so good! Minseok-hyung, feels so fucking good!” 

Junmyeon and Sehun pulled off, angling their faces to kiss each other filthily. Their mouths were covered in blood, both of them sticking their tongues out to lap at the other’s face. 

Minseok managed to gain control of his body, his arms. He shot his hands up to cover his eyes. “What the fuck!” 

Instantly, Minseok’s fangs began to ache. He felt them elongating, coming out to play because of the delicious blood scent taking over the room. 

Jongdae looked amazing. His thighs looked so beautiful, Minseok just wanted to bite. 

“You can uncover your eyes now,” Sehun said, voice husky from sucking so much. 

“Oh Sehun!” Minseok chastised, “why would you tell me to come over for this?!”

Minseok dropped his hands, was greeted with blood trickling down Jongdae’s bare thighs, cum coating his stomach. There were bite marks everywhere and Minseok wanted to sink his teeth in, claim Jongdae too in his animalistic desire. 

“Cover him up,” Minseok said through gritted fangs.

“But I want you to see, hyung. Don’t you want to look at me?” Jongdae flirted, barely sounding there. 

Sehun got up, walked over to Minseok wiping his lips of the blood. 

A long finger was pressed against Minseok’s lips. Minseok let Sehun finger his mouth, shove Jongdae’s blood on his tongue. “You’re going so slow with Baekhyun. We thought if you saw how good Dae looked when he’s all sucked out, you’d want to throw Baekhyun on the nearest table and do it too.” 

The finger left Minseok’s mouth but the taste of Jongdae lingered. Jongdae tasted good, delicious even. 

But he didn’t taste like Baekhyun. Not at all. To Minseok, Baekhyun tasted so,  _ so  _ much better. 

“Fuck!” Minseok stormed out of their apartment, dick hard in his pants and determination on his mind. 

Minseok would get those three back for being interfering and so, so naughty. But he needed to go set his apartment up because he was definitely going to take Baekhyun that night. He was going to bite every inch of Baekhyun’s body. 

It wasn’t Minseok’s proudest moment, standing out in the rain, staring at Baekhyun serving his last customer through the window. 

After he had managed to get home, he had stored everything they would need for their night around the bed. Then, he realised he didn’t even know if Baekhyun wanted him. He had no courting jewellery, nothing to give Baekhyun but his love and hope.

The last customer left, letting the heavy door close behind them. Minseok didn’t even wait a second to push through the door with power. 

Baekhyun jumped, body bouncing, thighs jiggling.

Fuck.

“Hyung, you’re all wet,” Baekhyun smiled  _ that _ smile. His honey blonde hair askew as always. Baekhyun looked adorable, looked good enough to eat. “I wasn’t expecting you tonight,” he mused, blissfully unaware of how Minseok was dying to tear into his flesh, claim him as his own.

Minseok moved quickly, went from the door to in front of Baekhyun so fast. He grabbed Baekhyun as gently as he could in his desperate mindset and angled Baekhyun’s neck backwards.

Baekhyun squeaked as Minseok invaded his mouth. Minseok kissed hungrily, pressed his tongue so deep into Baekhyun’s hot cavern that he really thought he was about to devour Baekhyun.

When Minseok pulled away, nipping Baekhyun’s lip with his fang, Baekhyun was panting, flushed. 

Blood gathered in the tiny cut Minseok’s fang had created. He was hesitant to lick it, never having tasted Baekhyun’s blood from the source. 

“Do it,” Baekhyun said breathily, pushing his mouth closer to Minseok’s again. Baekhyun’s eyes already looked glazed over. 

“If I taste your blood while it’s warm—Baekhyun-ah, do you want this?” Minseok knew Baekhyun understood, Baekhyun was as experienced as they come. 

Baekhyun’s chest was still heaving, Minseok felt Baekhyun’s heart hammering in his chest with how close they were standing. “I didn’t say it before, but I want you to have my thighs.”

The look they shared was full of lust, brimming with unspoken desires and promises.

But Minseok couldn’t wait anymore. The images that had been running through his mind all day of him pulling Baekhyun apart piece by piece, the thoughts of drinking from Baekhyun’s body, everything was coming to a head. 

Minseok leaned in, tongue out and licked over Baekhyun’s lip. He cleaned up the small droplet of blood.

It was a minuscule amount but Minseok’s nerves came alight. Fireworks burst in his mouth, finally drinking Baekhyun’s blood, pure, hot, straight from his amazing body. Not filtered down by the coffee, Baekhyun’s blood was thicker, juicer, everything that Minseok could have wished for. 

There wasn’t any way that Minseok wouldn’t become addicted to it. He was swimming in all things Baekhyun. Every thought, every movement was garnered to make Baekhyun his.

With a harder bite, Minseok split Baekhyun’s lip more. Minseok sucked on Baekhyun’s plush lower lip, pulling the blood onto his tongue and drinking it down. 

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whined, as much as he could with Minseok attached to his mouth. 

Easily, Minseok turned them both around, backed Baekhyun up to the window. He lifted Baekhyun by the thighs, wrapping them around his waist. He never latched off, still sucking on Baekhyun’s lip with fervour. 

Baekhyun’s ass hovered over Minseok’s hard dick, god he wanted to fuck Baekhyun right there. Lithe fingers intertwined in Minseok’s wet hair, tugging as Baekhyun mewled. 

With the cold from the window, Baekhyun’s body heat, his panting, condensation gathered behind Baekhyun. Minseok kissed Baekhyun harder, faster, pulled the breath right from Baekhyun’s lungs. 

“Fuck,” Minseok whispered against Baekhyun’s lips. He adjusted Baekhyun’s body, hand swiping down the window, leaving behind evidence of their heady make out session. “I should have asked you—should have asked if I could court you, if I could make you mine, should have showered you in everything you deserve. I shouldn’t be doing this without making it official, without showing you I want you for more than just this.” 

And that was the truth, Minseok regretted never pinning Baekhyun down with the label of courtship. Not because he wanted to own or possess Baekhyun, but because in his old fashioned, hundreds of years old mind, he wanted Baekhyun to know how serious he was. It wasn’t the norm for Minseok to go this far without asking for his partners hand in such a way.

“Want, you, hyung,” Baekhyun said between heaved breaths. “Take me. I’ll be yours, you can have all of me.”

There was a heaviness to Baekhyun’s words that felt absolute, like he really meant every syllable, every connotation that came along with what he had said. It was all Minseok needed to hear. 

“You’re sure?” Minseok asked again, for one last ounce of clarification. He was slipping, mind going haywire as the wanton need for Baekhyun’s blood ramped up and up. 

Inside Minseok’s mouth his fangs were growing, becoming more erect each moment he  _ wasn’t  _ sinking them into Baekhyun’s neck. They ached, throbbed enough to remind Minseok that he needed to have everything that Baekhyun offered.

“More sure than I’ve ever been,” Baekhyun said clearly, his breath his own again. “My thighs, they’re yours.”

Baekhyun felt weightless to Minseok, he would hold him there all day if it meant Baekhyun kept grinding his hot hardness into Minseok’s abs. 

Minseok rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s lips, the angle of his hold had Baekhyun that little bit higher. It was taking everything in him not to fuck Baekhyun right there, not to  _ suck _ Baekhyun right there. He kneaded his hands into Baekhyun’s thick thighs, desperation taking over because they felt so warm, so plump and delicious, there would be so much blood pumping through Baekhyun—

“We need to go back to my place,  _ now.” _

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger wasn’t intentional, but I’m evilly brimming with glee that this is where I cut you off. Please don’t leave any mean comments about the cliffhanger, you only have to wait a few more days. Thank you x x x


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! I wanted to drop this chapter early for those who have read, commented and supported each chapter update! 
> 
> I’m expecting that if you have gotten this far, you’ll be down for the blood drinking, biting etc but still, thought I better forewarn that’s his is the chapter it’s in! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! X x x

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

Baekhyun’s body crash landed onto Minseok’s mattress, taking the breath from his lungs. He didn’t have time to scramble, to move, before Minseok pounced at him, landing on Baekhyun and pinning his hands at the side of his head.

Their confession had Baekhyun’s hairs standing on end, finally having all of their feelings out in the open. Baekhyun was falling for Minseok more and more, every second was like going deeper into a world that was surrounded by everything to do with Kim Minseok. 

“Keep them there,” Minseok growled lowly. He squeezed Baekhyun’s hands once to emphasise his words. 

Baekhyun’s body thrummed with want. The way Minseok’s red eyes were piercing, filled with animalistic need had Baekhyun’s cock hardening rapidly, all the blood rushed straight to his groin. 

Minseok grunted, wrestled Baekhyun’s jeans over his wide hips, his thick thighs. “Why are your jeans always so fucking tight!” 

It was hard to hold back his laugh. Baekhyun chuckled, but it quickly turned into a moan as Minseok leaned down, scraped his fangs along Baekhyun’s neck. 

Baekhyun’s body always reacted instantly to a predator at his throat and made him whine wantonly. Any other person would cower away in fear, but Baekhyun adored the feeling of someone so powerful, so deadly being near him and desiring him. Adrenaline pumped through Baekhyun’s body, he missed that feeling so fucking much. 

“Hyung—hyung, bite me, please! Please suck me,” Baekhyun begged helplessly, trying to grind his body up against Minseok. 

Finally, Minseok got back to the task at hand and pulled Baekhyun free of his skinny jeans.

Baekhyun’s hands were by his head, gripped into the sheets. The dire urge to reach out and touch Minseok played on his mind, but he wanted to be good for his hyung. 

“Patience, baby,” Minseok purred. His tongue ran from the hem of Baekhyun’s boxers, down one of his thighs. 

Baekhyun’s legs quivered, feeling like prey. As though Minseok was a lion, teasing his kill. 

“God, Baekhyun,” Minseok paused, licked a fat stripe back up Baekhyun’s thigh, “I can’t wait to cover your body. Your thighs will look so pretty scarred by my fangs.” 

Baekhyun was about to protest and tell Minseok to hurry the fuck up, his complaints were quickly cut off by Minseok moving at cat-like speed, capturing Baekhyun’s lips in a heated kiss. 

“Shh, handsome. I’m going to take my time.”

As Minseok spoke against Baekhyun’s lips, he felt Minseok’s sharp fangs. They were so close to cutting him, close to making his own mouth fill with sweet blood that he would no doubt pour into Minseok’s mouth if Minseok wanted him to. Minseok’s fangs were so  _ big _ , but he was teasing Baekhyun, not giving him what he wanted.

Baekhyun fisted the sheets more. His head pushed into the mattress, back arching as Minseok tore the shirt from his body, ripping it to shreds with his teeth. He whimpered, loving the way Minseok could pull him apart bit by bit and Baekhyun wouldn’t be able to stop it. 

“You know, I’ve got something to tell you. A little story—”

To say Baekhyun was sure Minseok was about to lose it back at Decoffinated, it seemed like the journey to Minseok’s apartment had given him time to ground himself. Baekhyun wanted Minseok to lose control. 

“—you’re hard now, but I think this is going to make your hard, little cock desperate for more.”

Minseok tongued Baekhyun’s neck as he worked his way downward. Each drag of Minseok’s fangs made Baekhyun’s thighs twitch, had his cock kicking in his boxer shorts. 

“Today I saw Jongdae—saw him naked, spread out for anyone to see.” Minseok licked around Baekhyun’s nipple. It hardened instantly, perked up for Minseok to nibble on. 

Baekhyun whined. He never thought Minseok would use Baekhyun’s lust and love for Jongdae—Baekhyun’s  _ best _ friend—to his own advantage. But there Baekhyun was, cock leaking profusely at the first mention of Jongdae. 

“He was so fucked out. Seriously, you would have loved to see it.” Minseok licked and bit Baekhyun’s other nipple, making Baekhyun arch his back in want. “Sehun and Junmyeon were  _ drinking _ from him, baby.”

Unabashed, heady moans filled the room. Baekhyun’s noises ricocheted off every surface making everything seem more lewd. He was obsessed with vampires from the moment he knew about them, jerked off to the thought of vampires sucking him, sucking Jongdae, anything. Minseok was a smart man, he knew how to play Baekhyun like a fiddle. 

“Both of his thighs—” Minseok ran his nails up the sensitive inners of Baekhyun’s plush legs, “—were spread open like this.” Minseok pushed Baekhyun’s thighs even further apart, pinned them to the mattress with a bruising grip. 

Baekhyun hoped Minseok would brand him from head to toe with any kind of mark. 

“ _ Hyung!” _ Baekhyun sobbed. He untwined his fingers from the sheets, immediately going to tug on his hair as he went out of his mind in pleasured despair. “Want you hyung, want  _ it.” _

“They’d taken so much blood from him, it was trickling everywhere. His thighs were covered in their bites. That cute, little cock had cum all over his tummy.”

Even though Baekhyun tried to move his legs he couldn’t. Baekhyun attempted to thrash, wanted to show Minseok what those words were doing to him. 

Minseok leaned down and got himself comfy between Baekhyun’s thighs. His grip was still strong, pressing Baekhyun open. He lapped at Baekhyun’s thighs, got them slick and wet with saliva. 

“Make me cum hyung,  _ please!  _ I’ll beg,” Baekhyun babbled, twisting his hair harshly. He could cum like that, teased beyond compare and made into a complete mess. 

Sharp fangs came into contact with Baekhyun’s skin. They were just about to pierce Baekhyun’s flesh, press in deep and give everything to Minseok. That was until Minseok pulled away again, smirking, “Actually, let’s get these boxers off. I want to see your cock, Baekhyun-ah.”

Baekhyun was sure all his blood was in his crotch with how his hard length ached. He couldn’t fathom how his face heated up with a blush at the thought of being completely bare to that god-like man. 

All of Minseok’s touches on Baekhyun’s body gave him that needed sensation of cool against his sweaty, boiling skin. 

The boxers came off Baekhyun’s legs with ease, showing him to the room. Minseok was still fully clothed and it made Baekhyun burn with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He covered his face with one arm, mewling as he wanted to shy away. 

“Beautiful,” Minseok mused. 

“Hnnng!” Baekhyun whined as Minseok licked from Baekhyun’s balls to the tip of his dick once. 

“Don't cover your handsome face, baby. Let me see you.”

When Baekhyun finally looked down, Minseok was hovered over his thigh, black hair contrasting against Baekhyun’s golden skin. His fangs were a pristine white, so well taken care of and gorgeous to see.

“I’ve thought about sinking into these thighs ever since Jongdae sent that photo.” 

They were Minseok’s last words before searing pain shot through Baekhyun’s thigh. Minseok’s fangs stabbed into his flesh hard and fast, cutting into Baekhyun’s skin and going at that one special vein. 

Minseok came into his own then, as he sucked and sucked and  _ sucked.  _ To Baekhyun Minseok hadn’t ever really felt like a predator, but the way he worshipped Baekhyun’s thighs, worshipped Baekhyun’s blood like they were his own spread out feast, Baekhyun knew Minseok was very much the predator Baekhyun wanted him to be. 

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back, as much as he wanted to watch it felt too fucking good to finally have another vampire,  _ this _ vampire take all he has. 

His thigh throbbed when Minseok tugged ravenously, latching on and off, biting into fresh parts of Baekhyun’s thigh and claiming him again and again. 

Baekhyun chanted,  _ “Hyung,” _ like a mantra. The only thing keeping him grounded and not losing his mind in pleasure. His hands had gone limp, fallen to the sides of his head while he laid there as a pool for Minseok to drink from. 

As much as Baekhyun wanted to grind on something,  _ anything,  _ he just couldn’t move. The nerves in his body were set alight, dancing with a pleasure so inhuman that he couldn’t even see straight. 

“Did you know you’ve cum?” Minseok asked, voice husky and hot. Baekhyun hadn’t even realised Minseok wasn’t fangs deep in him anymore, the intense pain and pleasure still coursing through his veins. 

The venom must have taken hold of Baekhyun’s body and sent him spiralling so far into arousal that he hadn’t even felt his own climax. 

Baekhyun lifted his head, neck lolling and eyes rolling everywhere. Finally he focussed on his stomach, splattered with cum. His cock had softened, the lack of blood in his system unable to keep him hard.

“Have I ever told you how fucking delicious you taste?” Minseok asked then dove back down to drink more from Baekhyun.

There was no way Baekhyun could conjure up any words to answer Minseok’s question. He hoped the question was rhetorical as he went back to being a moaning mess at the mercy of Minseok’s fangs. 

Minseok tongued at the sensitive bite marks and it only made Baekhyun moan more as he was soothed. 

“You don’t even realise how sweet you sound right now, my little siren,” Minseok crooned, crawling up Baekhyun's body towards Baekhyun’s lips, “every part of you is calling to me.”

It was impossible to deny Minseok's invasive tongue as it pressed past Baekhyun’s swollen lips. The taste of blood was thick, pungent. Minseok was making Baekhyun taste himself in such a filthy way. Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore, wanted to beg but his whole body felt lax. 

After being sucked almost dry, Minseok took so much from Baekhyun but knew when to stop, it sent Baekhyun into an inexplicable state of euphoria. That, paired with Minseok’s venom swimming through Baekhyun’s body left him pliant and aroused there for Minseok to do whatever he wanted to do. 

“I want to taste more of you.” Minseok easily folded Baekhyun’s naked body almost in half. 

Baekhyun loved how his limbs didn’t feel like his own. He stared at Minseok dozily, wondering what he was going to do next but not having the energy to form the words to ask. 

Everything became clear. With one last smirk from Minseok, he dropped down between Baekhyun’s legs. 

That hot mouth, those fangs descended on Baekhyun’s tight little asshole. Minseok was so strong, had no problem holding Baekhyun’s body where he needed it to be and prising Baekhyun’s cheeks apart as he sucked on Baekhyun’s rim. 

The fangs were  _ there _ . Baekhyun felt their sharpness and moaned languidly. Baekhyun’s walls let Minseok’s tongue in with barely any resistance, like even his own body subconsciously knew that everything Baekhyun had was for Minseok’s taking. 

“You taste amazing everywhere,” Minseok complimented earnestly. Then he went back to his task. 

Lewd sounds filled the room as Minseok tongue-fucked Baekhyun into oblivion. The slick squelch of Minseok pressing in and out of Baekhyun’s hole made him run hotter, his ears ringing with the sound of his body being pleasured beyond ruin. 

Baekhyun managed to muster up enough energy to look at Minseok. He saw the way Minseok’s tongue fucked into his body and lost it. 

A dry orgasm ripped through Baekhyun’s body so fast, walls clenching around Minseok’s tongue, milking it, trying to keep it there. Baekhyun’s hole fluttered and pulsated, moans spilled from his lips with no control. 

“Hyung! Fuck, so good!” Baekhyun managed to murmur. 

Minseok kissed Baekhyun’s hole. He enclosed his lips over it, sucked and let his fangs press into the sensitive rim. “You’re such a good boy, baby. Do you think you could cum again on my cock?”

Baekhyun couldn't nod fast enough, body still reeling from the dry orgasm, it still didn’t feel like his own. 

“Let me fuck you then, show you how special you really are.” Minseok placed Baekhyun’s legs gently on the bed. 

It took a few moments for Baekhyun to realise the rim of a water bottle was pressed to his lips. 

“Drink first my love.”

Baekhyun wanted to beg to be fucked, but Minseok was taking care of him first and no doubt would give him what he wanted as soon as Baekhyun was back more conscious. 

After a quick drink, a few sugary snacks and Minseok getting rid of his clothes, Baekhyun was salivating. Finally he could appreciate Minseok’s ethereal body. Four hundred and fucking eight years old and he still looked like he was carved by a god’s hand. 

Minseok knew which buttons to press to get Baekhyun right where he wanted him, Baekhyun was sure of it. He ran his hand down Baekhyun’s unmarked thigh. A complete contrast to the one Minseok had devoured. 

“Will you let me drink from here again? If I fuck you good enough, will you give me more of your delicious juices?” 

Baekhyun whimpered, “Yes, hyung! Anything you want, just give me your cock.” Baekhyun eyed Minseok’s hard length hungrily, licked his lips in a desperate want. He would cherish the day he finally got to suck that cock.

“You know I can last all night, don’t you?” Minseok teased, cocky and confident in himself. He didn’t wait for an answer, just added, “I’m going to ruin you.”

Baekhyun ended up face down, ass up before he knew it. Four of Minseok’s fingers thrusted in and out of his hole, stretched him open to take Minseok’s thick length. He wanted to grind back on Minseok’s fingers, but every time he did, Minseok spanked him.

“Would you let Jongdae watch you like this?” Minseok whispered into Baehyun’s ear, body caging Baekhyun's possessively. 

That sent Baekhyun spiralling into another dry orgasm, the pressure never alleviating because his balls were so full, aching to release but Minseok was just battering Baekhyun’s prostate, never letting up. 

He chanted streams of  _ ‘yes’s’ _ . Because he would, he would let anyone watch Minseok strip him down to nothing. 

Minseok manoeuvred Baekhyun onto his back. Baekhyun was pliant, limbs like jelly when Minseok sank his cock into Baekhyun’s throbbing hot walls.

“Still so tight,” Minseok moaned in Baekhyun’s ear. 

The pace was instantly unforgiving. Minseok used his practiced hips to thrust hard and fast into Baekhyun, pounding straight into Baekhyun’s prostate. 

Minseok leaned back, got his thighs underneath him and pulled Baekhyun’s onto his lap. His hands gripped at Baekhyun’s thighs, pulling Baekhyun down onto every fuck in. 

“Wanna cum, hyung,” Baekhyun whined, “make me cum!” Despite everything, Baekhyun was still so desperate, the venom heightened everything, made him want and want and want salaciously. 

With one hand, Minseok jerked Baekhyun off in time with his thrusts. With the other, he lifted one of Baekhyun’s legs. 

At first, Baekhyun thought in his hazy mind that Minseok was going to put it over his shoulder to open Baekhyun up even more. 

That was until Minseok sank his fangs into Baekhyun’s calf muscle.

“Fuck!” Baekhyun cried. Cum spurted helplessly from Baekhyun’s cock when he finally got to orgasm properly. His stomach was covered in streaks of his own release as Minseok tugged him through it, sucking on Baekhyun’s calf and pumping him full of more venom. 

Baekhyun felt his sanity slipping away. It felt so fucking good. Minseok didn’t stop thrusting, sending Baekhyun flying into oversensitivity.

It felt too good, too much. Every zing of pleasure had Baekhyun on the precipice of climaxing  _ again. _

The next moment he came back into himself, he was sitting on Minseok’s cock, facing the full length mirror. His body was covered in cum, blood, tears. 

His honey blonde hair had darkened, matted with sweat. They had been at it for so long, Baekhyun was exhausted but loving it. He wanted more, needed more. 

“Are you back with us my love?” Minseok teased playfully. He must have kept fucking Baekhyun while he passed out in pleasure.

Baekhyun nodded as much as his fucked out body would allow.

They were back to chest, Baekhyun’s legs splayed so wide open so he could see how Minseok was fucking up into him rapidly. Jack rabbit thrusts hit straight into his prostate. Everything was so wet, so filthily hot.

“Look at me baby,” Minseok crooned lowly.

Baekhyun caught eye contact with Minseok in the mirror and sobbed. He looked devilishly handsome, face soft as if he wasn’t fucking Baekhyun within an inch of his life. Of course there wasn’t an ounce of exertion or sweat on Minseok’s body. He could literally fuck Baekhyun forever. 

Helplessly, Baekhyun was bounced around on Minseok’s lap like a rag doll. He was trying to keep his eyes focussed on Minseok’s pristine features but he couldn’t help but watch that thick cock spearing him over and over again. 

Minseok’s hands gripped the bottoms of Baekhyun’s thighs, fucking him up and down on his cock with ease. Baekhyun thanked god that Minseok was so strong. There would be bruises all over Baekhyun from Minseok’s fingers, from his fangs, everything.

“Can you play with your nipples, Baek-ah?” Minseok whispered into Baekhyun’s ear. 

With shaky hands, Baekhyun raised his fingers, sobbed more as he tweaked and pulled on his sensitive nubs. 

Baekhyun orgasmed more, he lost count of how many times Minseok made him cum, made his balls draw upward as they attempted to release something, anything, even though Baekhyun had nothing left to give. 

“I’m close, baby,” Minseok said after taking Baekhyun for  _ hours.  _

“Want it hyung! Cum in me, cum inside!”

Minseok made sure to jerk Baekhyun off in time with his thrusts again so they could cum together. Baekhyun’s cock was limp, soft and so sensitive.

Baekhyun preened as he felt his swollen walls pulsate and milk Minseok’s cock while they were painted with streams and streams of cum. 

Then, Baekhyun slipped away again, falling into a deep, satiated sleep.

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope the smut was worth the wait! 
> 
> The next chapter is just a small, fluffy round off to close and then a cheeky epilogue hehe 
> 
> Happy Friday!! X x x


	10. Chapter 10

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

It was like nothing Minseok had ever experienced. Usually, after a few bites, people would pass out, too drained for anything else, even if they were pumped with plenty of venom.

But everything Minseok did, everything Minseok took from Baekhyun, Baekhyun just offered more. 

Minseok had never felt so engorged, so full of the best tasting blood he had ever had the pleasure of drinking. 

With a full stomach and a fuller heart Minseok cleaned them both. He was gentle and oh so careful to make sure he didn’t wake Baekhyun up. 

He settled Baekhyun’s sleeping body on top of him, resting Baekhyun’s head in the crook of his neck.

Baekhyun twitched and whimpered like a little pup. Minseok was so enamoured, falling for Baekhyun so deeply. 

Sex had never been like that, not in all his years. Minseok could definitely have gone again, but after fucking Baekhyun for five hours, he figured it was best to stop. He would train Baekhyun’s body to take even more, to last even longer. 

After a few hours of Baekhyun sleeping soundly, he roused, waking up dozily to kiss Minseok’s neck.

“Hyung?”

“I’m here Baekhyun-ah. I’m not going anywhere, baby. My good boy,” Minseok cooed, kissing Baekhyun’s matted hair. 

Minseok understood even more why Sehun and Junmyeon were so lovey-dovey all the time. Because he had found someone—no—he had found  _ the _ one that he wanted to spend the rest of his after-life with. 

“Will you be my boyfriend, hyung?” Baekhyun asked sleepily, mouthing at Minseok’s neck. 

Baekhyun’s body was hot against Minseok’s, it gave him the type of soothing he hadn't felt in so long. 

And Minseok thought of all the ways he could have courted Baekhyun, could have done it right, better. 

But it was perfect, in their own little way. 

Minseok studied vampire and human interactions. This was his best experience yet. 

“Of course, I will be your boyfriend and so, so much more,” he said with conviction, pulling Baekhyun into a soft kiss. 

They made out for a while and basked in each other’s love. 

Baekhyun needed more rest, but that wasn’t before he was back to his usual self—

“Hyung, what do you call a foolish vampire?” 

“I don’t know, baby, what do you call a foolish vampire?” Minseok humoured Baekhyun’s dazed playfulness. 

“A silly sucker,” Baekhyun chuckled into Minseok’s neck. 

Minseok laughed too, endeared by his darling boyfriend.

“Hey, hyung? What do you call a duck with fangs?” 

Minseok was going to answer, but Baekhyun yawned cutely and he found himself gawking at Baekhyun as though he was the finest piece of art to grace the planet. 

“Quackula.” Baekhyun’s body shook slightly with his tired laughs. 

Again, it made Minseok genuinely laugh that Baekhyun seemed so proud of these jokes. 

“Hyung—”

“Go to sleep Baekhyun.” 

“Last one, promise. What do you call a criminal vampire?” 

Minseok grouchily asked Baekhyun  _ what _ ? What would one call a bloody criminal vampire?! Baekhyun should have been resting. 

“A fangster.”

Their laughter must have lulled Baekhyun to sleep because he ended up a dead weight on Minseok’s body. 

Minseok smiled fondly at the beautiful picture Baekhyun made, covered in Minseok’s marks and wrapped up in Minseok’s arms. It felt so perfect, so right, to have Baekhyun like that. He couldn’t imagine ever giving up the light that Baekhyun brought. 

“You know what they call it when a vampire is completely enamoured?” Minseok whispered softly, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. “A love bite.”

{When the next morning came and Minseok had Baekhyun bent over in the shower, prodding at Baekhyun’s puffy, gaping rim, he said—

“You know baby, the Boffee was  _ definitely  _ nice but this bussy was way, way better.”}

☕️🩸Epilogue🩸☕️ 

A few years later, Minseok decided to change Baekhyun. He had sourced the oldest, finest jewels to court Baekhyun with, to show Baekhyun just how well he deserved to be treated.

They had gotten way more serious, they lived together and were engaged. It was the next step after the courting and engagement and Minseok wanted to change Baekhyun before he turned thirty, not wanting Baekhyun to be older than him in any way. 

Even though it seemed silly, Junmyeon agreed. Minseok and Junmyeon loved being the hyungs. 

Sehun was still arguing with Jongdae about whether Jongdae should or shouldn’t call Sehun hyung. Jongdae countered that by saying he was still older in body than Sehun was, so really Sehun should call Jongdae hyung. Minseok never missed the way Sehun only called Jongdae ‘hyung’ when it suited him. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had been changed on the same night. It was special, perfect. An intimate ceremony with just the five of them, that’s all they really needed. 

Though Minseok had to come to terms with Baekhyun’s delicious blood running cold, it was worth it to have Baekhyun with him forever. He could still taste Baekhyun’s delicious juices whenever he wanted, could taste them for all of their after-life, as long as he kept Baekhyun pumped full of blood, of course. 

They opened more chains of Decoffinated, expanded their own little empire that they ran together as a fivesome, harmoniously… sometimes. Minseok was less interested in human and vampire interactions and chose to leave his job. His interest had certainly moved more onto vampire-vampire interactions. 

It was hard for Minseok, so, so hard now that Baekhyun was in his first few months as a vamp.

Baekhyun was so strong, loved wrestling with Minseok and pinning him down. He would fuck Minseok for hours,  _ days _ . Minseok had never been so raw, everywhere. Baekhyun’s fangs would ache and Baekhyun would sink them into Minseok’s skin any chance he got, even if Baekhyun had already drunk Minseok dry. 

Baekhyun would spend hours worshiping Minseok’s cock with his mouth, that was definitely Minseok’s favourite part.

There was no denying that Minseok found it to be one of the most amazing and pleasurable experiences of hundreds and hundreds of years long after-life. He would give Baekhyun the world if he could. 

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had teamed up, using their inhuman amount of energy and strength to try and beat Minseok, Junmyeon and Sehun. To try and get them all pinned so they could have their way with them. 

“Baekhyun!” Minseok screeched, dodging Baekhyun’s advance, avoiding Baekhyun getting his fangs into Minseok’s neck. “You said you wouldn’t—not when  _ they  _ are here,” Minseok whispered, stressing about Junmyeon and Sehun’s presence.

Minseok would never unlive it down if his best vamps saw how easily Baekhyun pinned Minseok. 

“Come on hyung, it’s fun!” Baekhyun cackled, darted forward for Minseok again.

To the left of him, Junmyeon yelped. 

Minseok grinned gleefully. Sehun and Jongdae were working together to tie Junmyeon’s arms behind his back and rid him of his clothes. Junmyeon’s protests fell on closed ears. Oh, how Minseok was so pleased that Sehun didn’t realise that as soon as Junmyeon was at Jongdae’s mercy, he would be next. 

Baekhyun managed to get Minseok pressed against a wall when he was too busy watching Junmyeon get easily manhandled into nudity. “Baek-ah, come on, please—”

“It’s okay, hyung,” Baekhyun whispered, “follow my lead.”

That mischievous look that Minseok had grown to love danced over Baekhyun’s face. Baekhyun smirked, quirked his eyebrow in challenge. Minseok just nodded, waiting for Baekhyun’s next move. 

It was easy to fall into step with Baekhyun, he was always so much fun, always brought so much happiness to Minseok’s days that Minseok would follow Baekhyun in anything he wanted to do. 

Baekhyun kissed Minseok on the lips tenderly. Then, he bolted and grabbed Jongdae, spinning him around so they could grapple. 

Finally, Minseok clued in. Both Minseok and Baekhyun hadn’t been shy about wanting to take Jongdae. He watched Baekhyun tackle Jongdae with ease. Baekhyun had always been stronger. 

‘What the fuck, hyung!” Jongdae squealed as his arms were shoved over his head and Baekhyun straddled him on the floor. “I thought you said we were gonna get those three!”

“Did you really not wonder why I kept plying you with Voffee all day?” Baekhyun laughed, teased, “I was getting you all full up so us four could drink from  _ you.” _

Sehun untied Junmyeon, helped him to his feet. “You could have been the one to get tied up, Sehunnie!” Junmyeon frowned grumpily.

“But hyung, you look better naked,” Sehun flirted, easily appeasing Junmyeon’s anger. 

Jongdae looked purely betrayed, kitten lips pouting, “I can’t believe this, I’m gonna be feeding you all?” 

Minseok moved, went to bound Jongdae’s hands together. “Of course, Dae-ah. You’re so  _ full _ . Don’t you want to make your hyungs feel good?”

It felt good to tease Jongdae, different from how it felt teasing Baekhyun. 

They shared a loved filled look. Baekhyun grinned at Minseok as he wrestled Jongdae’s trousers down his legs. “I love you, hyung,” Baekhyun beamed. 

“I love you too, baby.”

Jongdae scoffed, “Yeah you two just have a moment while I’m getting stripped against my will.”

“Dae-ah,” Junmyeon soothed, “don’t act like you haven’t talked our ears off about this exact situation.”

“You two filthy husbands!” Jongdae shouted, “How could you let this happen?”

Minseok saw Jongdae smirk, could tell that Jongdae’s protests were all fake. After all, Jongdae was lifting his body and moving so Baekhyun could get his clothes off easier. 

“You’re our husband too, hyung,” Sehun whined, went to go and stroke up and down Jongdae’s arm. “Let’s get this shirt off you, hmm?”

Sehun tore the shirt from Jongdae’s body with his fangs, the material was in shreds by the time he was done. 

Since that time Minseok saw Sehun and Junmyeon drinking from Jongdae, Minseok hadn’t seen Jongdae naked again until now. He licked his lips, eyeing all the marked up skin on display. 

While Jongdae was a snack in all senses of the word, what Minseok was really after was the light in Baekhyun's eye when he played around with Jongdae. Not to mention the beautiful picture the two made, wrapped up in each other all feisty and flirty, breathing new life into the dynamic Minseok's little coven had created. 

Minseok would drink from Baekhyun that evening, while Baekhyun rode him for the coming days. 

“Hey, Minseok-hyung?” Baekhyun called from between Jongdae’s thighs, fangs pricking at his lips.

“Yes, baby?” Minseok humoured, he felt like he knew what Baekhyun was going to say before he even said it. 

“Don’t you think it absolutely  _ sucks _ being a vampire?” 

☕🩸(㇏(•̀ᵥᵥ•́)ノ)🩸☕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s a wrap! Thank you so much for reading this fic, I really hope you enjoyed it! I love this one so much. 
> 
> This will be my last EXO fic for the foreseeable future (and potentially one of the last fics I ever write). Thank you to anyone who has read my fics throughout my year of writing or anyone who finds these later on! 
> 
> Bye for now, stay safe and happy! X x x


End file.
